


Never Coming Back Down

by happydayslouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Louis, Established Relationship, FaceTime Sex, Felching, Fluff, Louis rims harry, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rimming, Smut, Snowballing, always in my heart is repeatedly mentioned, and a whole bunch of lyric references, because no control is bottom louis, harry cries but it's mostly happy tears, harry rims louis, harry's 21st birthday, louis has 21 surprises for harry, louis is really sappy, one scene with a daddy kink, there's a scavenger hunt somewhere in here, there's like five seconds of sad and insecure harry but it's really light, this is a literal assload of fluff, this is the icloud fic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydayslouis/pseuds/happydayslouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Louis updated the note with a new poem just as Harry was checking it. Louis was in the living room just lounging on the couch on his iPad when Harry came barreling in the room not even a minute later. The poem still open in the phone on his hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>If I am a wave</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>the you</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>are the sea,</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>If you are a flower</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>then I</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>am your bee.</strong>
  </em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry straddled Louis and took out the iPad he was holding on his hand, and his reply to the poem was, “If you’re a bird, I’m a bird.”</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Louis wiggled his eyebrows and said, “Birds don’t have eyebrows.”</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>✧*.✧*.✧</p>
</div><p>The one where Louis just wanted to remind Harry at unexpected times that he loves everything about him so much, but it ended up being constant declarations of love through poems, serenades, and birthday surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline for this doesn't follow the real life timeline, so just let it all flow. There's also some click-through links if you're interested in listening to the songs or seeing what some things look like.  
>    
>  **Disclaimer** : All of the poems found in this story are not mine and belong to Tyler Knott Gregson. He's such an amazing writer and I definitely suggest buying his book _Chasers of the Light_.

**\- I -**

It all started when Louis upgraded his mobile.

He finally switched from using that bloody Android, that never worked properly by the way, to an iPhone. Harry’s been trying to convince him for about a year already before Louis finally gave in, the new iPhone having a feature that lets him play his video games from his phone, or something along those lines.

Now, Harry can text peacefully with the different shades of blue rather than the green; it makes him think of Louis' eyes, he's a fucking sap, whatever. If he could live in the world only seeing colors in the shade of Louis' eyes, he wouldn't mind it one bit. It's one of the main reasons why he wanted Louis to switch to an iPhone, and so that they could FINALLY FaceTime wherever and whenever instead of depending on Skype and a wifi connection, or so that he could send him voice messages when he misses him and Louis can't answer the phone, or so he could catch Louis off guard and send him snippets of his moans when he's touching himself while Louis is asleep thousands of miles away. The last one is still yet to be tested, but Harry's got high hopes that it equates to a morning blowie.

Harry was trying to show Louis how to work the new phone, but just received a scoff and an eye roll.

“I'm not 60 years old, Harold, I'm sure I know how to figure this all out,” said Louis.

It took him an entire week to transfer all of his information into the phone and learn how to use it. He was trying to reel in his frustration half of the time, because why aren't there widgets on the home screen and why can't he have more than two backgrounds. He used to have his every favorite feature of Harry as his backgrounds, but apparently he can only have two now and that's just not fair. As amazing as the camera is, being able to capture the flecks of gold in the forest green canopy of Harry’s eyes, it’s just no use if he can only have that and only one other picture as his background. So, Louis jail broke his phone, and yes, he has twenty different backgrounds of Harry again and he's finally satisfied.

One other thing Louis learned how to use was the iCloud feature. Apparently you can store your information in a “cloud” instead of backing it up on your computer and that just makes Louis’ life five hundred times easier.

Anyway, it really all started with Louis upgrading his phone. He didn't mean for it to get so out of hand.

✧˳*.✧˳*.✧

Louis remembers how it all started, Harry was back in L.A. and there's an eight hour difference between them and Harry can never stay up late enough to wish Louis a good morning and Louis can never wake up early enough to wish Harry a good night.

So when a reminder popped up that he has a dentist appointment the next day, Louis found a solution.

He logged in on Harry's iCloud account through his laptop and left a reminder to pop up on Harry's phone at 10:00 p.m.

After that, Louis got ready for the night and kept texting Harry until he fell asleep with a smile on his face, hoping his boy likes his surprise.

✧˳*.✧˳*.✧

Louis' been asleep for about two hours now, staying up until 2 a.m. just so he could talk to Harry. They were discussing their plans for the upcoming weekend, because Louis is arriving in their L.A. house and they need to make sure no one sees Louis in any of the airports. Not that anyone ever does in the years they’ve been doing this.

Harry's been playing FIFA since Louis fell asleep, just because he's a bit lonely and the game reminds him of Louis. He should go to sleep but it's only barely ten in the evening.

So after fifteen minutes of beating people continuously online, Louis taught him well thank you very much, he decided to get ready for bed. It was when Harry was putting on Louis' headband to keep the hair off of his face when he heard his phone chime. It was either one of his L.A. friends asking to get a drink or Liam drunk texting him while clubbing at Funky Buddha whining about Zayn or Sophia, no one else really tries to communicate with him at this time of the night.

Harry padded to his and Louis' bed and checked his phone, and,  _what is this_?

There's a reminder that's on his lockscreen that says:  _Hey, baby. I'm sorry that I fell asleep already, but I love you so much and remember that I'm dreaming of you being tucked into my arms right now. You are so gorgeous and mesmerizing, princess, and I can't wait to see you in a couple of days. I can’t explain how lucky I am to have you in my life. I hope you had a good day, sweet dreams, my little spoon. :) :) xx_

Harry was a bit shocked and surprised with what he read, to say the least, because how the hell did Louis put that message there? Harry was just in his reminders earlier that afternoon and that entry wasn't there at all.

The shock turned into tears in a matter of seconds after his brain fully processed what just happened, he couldn't help it if his heart felt like it just inflated into the size of big balloon. He reread the message again and started typing up a message for Louis to wake up to; thanking him for the message and telling him he loves him so much, then adding a cheesy pickup line that he hoped would make Louis crack that smile he has saved for only Harry and his jokes, and that he'll talk to him in the morning.

Harry lay down on his side of the bed and cuddled into Louis' smell, it's the smell of home and the smell he's gotten used to for the past almost five years. He can't control what he feels for Louis, he's been so powerless to all the emotions that Louis brings out in him so effortlessly since the very start.

Louis is just the epitome of all the stars in the whole universe. He's a big bright ball of gas that provides you with warmth, strength, light, and all the support you need without asking for anything back. Harry’s never met anyone like Louis and he can't help but cry a little bit because he's just so fucking lucky. Louis makes him feel like he can take on the world and every obstacle they throw his way, but he knows if Louis wasn't by his side, he wouldn't be able to last this long at all.

So Harry just opens up the reminder again, and just reads it over and over until he falls asleep, dreaming about finally being in Louis’ arms again.

✧˳*.✧˳*.✧

After Louis saw how Harry reacted to his little surprise, he started doing it every day, just at different times. The first week only included reminders that repeated the same messages, Louis saying he loves and misses his boy (even though they were together four out of the seven days of that week already) and that he hopes his boy had a good day or a joke that Louis knew would get a laugh out of Harry, but Louis got bored of it really quickly.

He wanted to make Harry feel as big as his heart is and he wants Harry to feel like he's on top of the world, because that's how he should feel all the time with all the kindness that lives in his soul.

Louis decided to up his game a bit, he stumbled upon this poet named Tyler Knott Gregson who wrote every day. Instead of the generic message Harry got used to, a new reminder popped up around dinner time saying:  _Check your notes, sweets. I'll see you soon !! :) xx_

And, well, that's a bit different than usual. Harry navigated to his notes, with his heart practically leaping out of his chest. As soon as he read the first note on the very top of the list, he started tearing up, again, because right in front of Harry is a note titled  _Always in my heart_. Because Louis Tomlinson is nothing but a big ball of fluff filled with sappy and sentimental sayings whose life goal is apparently to make Harry cry at any given chance.

Harry didn't know what he was expecting, he figured it was going to be sappy just based on the title, but he definitely didn't expect what looks to be a short poem.

> _Amazing_  
>  _how manageable_  
>  _life_  
>  _can feel_  
>  _with only_  
>  _one blanket_  
>  _and the right  
>  two arms.  
>  T.K.G._
> 
> _See you later, honey. You make swimming from the bottom of the ocean to the surface of the shore so easy. :) I love you. :)_

And god fucking damn it, you really can’t blame Harry if the tears are streaming down his face after that.

Besides the fact that Harry can barely ever handle himself with how adorable Louis is when he texts using smiley faces, Harry is overwhelmed when Louis is being cute, adorable, and sappy all at the same time.

Harry walked to their bedroom and waited until Louis got home, which wasn’t much later. Harry was just lying on his side watching  _Peter Pan_ , he was too focused on the mermaids fawning over Peter and Wendy getting jealous that he didn't realize Louis was back home until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a warm body of heat plaster itself on his back.

Harry turned around and looked up at Louis, seeing the deep pool of blue that’s shining so bright, much like the sea just as the sun is rising over the horizon.

“Did you like it, baby?” Louis asked, smiling and the crinkles by his eyes breaking out.

Harry sniffled and nuzzled his face into Louis’ neck, kissing any part of him he could reach, “I loved it so much, Lou, love you. I’m so in love with you. I love you so damn much and I missed you.”

Louis kisses the top of his head and leans in to whisper softly, “I missed you too, sweetheart. Sorry I was gone too long, had to knock out a couple of songs with Julian. And I love you too, I’ve loved you since I was eighteen, long before I knew I was capable of loving someone as much as I love you. You kinda just fell into me, did you know that, Curly?”

“I wish we could just stay here forever in our own little sanctity where no one knows who we are,” Harry sniffled, tears slowly pouring out, but he's got a watery smile on his face with his dimples denting into his cheeks so Louis knows he's okay.

Louis kisses the sides of Harry’s eyes and wipes the small tears away, “These arms were made for holding you. I'm not going anywhere, we have the rest of our lives, baby. Whether you're here in L.A. and I'm back in London, you're my home, and that's never going to change.”

“You're my home too, Lou. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, it felt like the world just finally settled and it just felt so... right. You knock my breath out every damn second but at the same time you're the reason why I'm still able to breathe.”

Louis smiles and just brings Harry closer to him, if that was even possible.

They stayed up together until their eyelids couldn't stay open anymore and their talking has ceased into slow mumbles of incoherent words, the last thing Harry heard was a soft, "Goodnight, angel, I love you," as hands threaded through his hair and Louis pulled him closer by the waist, a pair of lips kissing his hair and his forehead. Harry tried to reply but he couldn't move his mouth anymore as he drifted into sleep, he never feels as weightless as he does unless he's in Louis' arms.

✧˳*.✧˳*.✧

The first night that Louis was back in their London house was a week later. He was by himself because they had to be careful and fly separately, Harry was flying back to London within two days because he had a meeting to attend, so it’s not like they were going to be apart for a long time.

However, Louis still felt the need to tell his boy that he misses him. He needed to remind him that even when they’re apart, they’ll always find their way back home. After all, what’s a ship without its compass?

He went on Harry’s iCloud account again and edited the _Always in my heart_ note, adding a new poem from the same poet.

> _Find my hand_  
>  _in the darkness_  
>  _and if we_  
>  _cannot find_  
>  _the light,_  
>  _we  
>  will always  
>  make our own._
> 
> _T_   _.K.G._

Then Louis added a new reminder for Harry to check his notes at around 10 p.m. again. As soon as he finished setting up Harry’s surprise, he called Harry and they FaceTimed until Louis fell asleep. Harry didn’t have the courage to hang up on Louis so he just left the call open, it makes him sleep better knowing that Louis is almost physically next to him. It's nearing five years and it's still difficult to sleep without Louis by his side.

Harry just watched Louis snuffle in his sleep, his nose wiggling and scrunching up a bit like it does when he’s about to sneeze, but he just heaved a deep sigh and snuggled his face further into the pillows. Harry has never been more endeared, he’s just cooing at his phone and smiling like a loon. It’s been half an hour of Harry just watching Louis and he’s getting drowsy himself so he decided to get ready for sleep.

As Harry was getting settled into their bed, he saw the reminder and checked his notes, seeing the  _Always in my heart_  updated.

Harry read the poem and felt a pull on his heart. It’s amazing to see that Louis always knows how Harry is feeling and he always knows what to say.

It hits Harry that this is one of their makeshift lights. The spaces between them is always an entire country and the Atlantic Ocean away, and that’s really big, but no matter how far away they are, they always find a way to let each other know that they’re together in this. They always remind each other that they’ll make it through all of the closeting and PR stunts they have to do as long as they have each other.

As much as Louis is Harry's compass, the one guiding him while he's right next to him, Louis is also Harry's lighthouse, guiding him from afar and quietly calling for Harry to come home.

Louis’ right, he’s going to roll and roll till he changes their luck. Harry takes a screenshot of the sleeping Louis on his screen as soon as he finishes the poem, kissing his screen goodnight and whispering a quiet “I love you.” He props his phone up on the side of Louis’ bed, falling asleep to the sound of Louis' breathing that he can hear softly through the phone speakers, just like how he's used to. Even though Louis isn't physically there, Harry can still feel himself being wrapped inside Louis' arms.

✧˳*.✧˳*.✧ 

During the middle of Harry's flight home the next day, a new reminder popped up that instructed Harry to look at his voice memos. It took him a moment to find it because he doesn’t use it, but it seems as if Louis found a reason to.

It was simply titled  _Come Here_  and Harry started playing it, the sound of Louis’ voice immediately started pouring through the headphones Harry was wearing.

Louis was reading a poem in the softest and most delicate tone, passion for the love of his life pouring out through his tinkling and melodic voice.

> _Come here_  
>  _and take off your clothes_  
>  _and with them_  
>  _every single worry_  
>  _you have ever carried._  
>  _My fingertips on your back_  
>  _will be the very last thing_  
>  _you will feel_  
>  _before sleeping_  
>  _and the sound of my smile_  
>  _will be the alarm clock_  
>  _to your morning ears._  
>  _Come here_  
>  _and take off your clothes_  
>  _and with them_  
>  _the weight of every yesterday_  
>  _that snuck atop your shoulders_  
>  _and declared them home._  
>  _My whispers will be the soundtrack_  
>  _to your secret dreams_  
>  _and my hand_  
>  _the anchor to the life_  
>  _you will open your eyes to._  
>  Come here  
>  and take off your clothes.
> 
> _Come home to me soon, sweetheart.  
>  I miss you so much. I love you, Harry._  

Harry never wanted a plane ride to go by faster than he did. So he did what he usually does when he’s on a plane ride; he looked up sketches for the lighthouse tattoo that he and Louis have been planning for a while now. Louis is the light that guides Harry home, much like how Louis is the light in the dark. When Harry couldn't find a good one that would suit Louis, he started sketching his own, knowing what Louis would and wouldn't like in a design.

When Harry got off the plane and arrived at the car that was scheduled to pick him up, he found Louis in the backseat snuggled in his Packers hoodie, eyes closed and sniffing slightly. He sure as hell never felt more at home than he did that very second.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- II -**

Since Louis left the voice message of him reading a poem for Harry, he’s just been leaving him short poems daily for Harry to see, and they all usually have some type of reference to the oceans and seas.

One time, Louis updated the note with a new poem just as Harry was checking it. Louis was in the living room just lounging on the couch on his iPad when Harry came barreling in the room not even a minute later. The poem still open in the phone on his hand.

> _If I am a wave_  
>  _then you_  
>  _are the sea._  
>  _If you are a flower  
>  then I  
>  am your bee._
> 
> _T.K.G._

Harry straddled Louis and took out the iPad he was holding on his hand, and his reply to the poem was, “If you’re a bird, I’m a bird.” 

Louis wiggled his eyebrows and said, “Birds don’t have eyebrows.”

Harry just stood up and put on  _The Notebook_  on the DVD player, going back to his place straddling Louis’ lap. Needless to say, they made love with the sound of the movie playing in the background and Harry came for the third time when he heard Allie ask, “They fell in love, didn’t they?”

✧˳*.✧˳*.✧

Louis was in the UK X-Factor doing another special guest visit because Simon asked him to. After his first appearance, all of the contestants, crew, and audience fell in love with how easy going Louis was. He also treated them like equals and not like he’s the richest member in the world’s biggest boy band.

It’s been almost a month now since his first appearance, and since then all Simon has been doing is joke around with him about how he should be a judge for the next season. They both know Simon really wants him there joking aside, he knows that Louis has an eye for talent. However, Louis did throw in a word about how he wanted to start his own music management company and Simon was nothing but fully on board with it.

As Louis was about to walk out of the studio, someone came up to him and told him that Simon wanted to talk to him.

Louis walked to Simon’s office then knocked on his door, hearing a quiet, “Come in,” and proceeded to walk into the office.

“Hey, Lou. Sit down, I just want to talk to you about something.”

“Heya, Uncle Si. What is it?” Louis asked as he plops down gracelessly on the seat across Simon.

Simon doesn’t even bat an eye anymore when Louis sat crisscross applesauce, future CEO of a music management company he is, Harry would have a right giggle seeing him.

Simon just continued to talk, “I’ll get to the point because I know Harry’s waiting for you. I talked to Ed about writing a new song for you boys’ new album and he agreed, but he wanted me to ask you to meet him, but to not tell Harry.”

“Did he say what it was?” Louis asked, curious.

“He said he just wanted to talk to you about ideas or something of the sort. He said he would text you, but he doesn’t want to risk Harry reading whatever it is. Considering you’re both sappy idiots who shares phones, who the hell does that anyway?”

Louis just grins, all teeth and his left cheek slightly indented, “Gotcha, boss. Just tell him I’ll be at his house sometime this week, got the code for his house and everything anyway.”

And with that, Louis walked out and proceeded to the parking garage.

He immediately spotted Harry, who was leaning on the side of the passenger’s seat door, his focus on the phone in front of him. Eyebrows furrowed in concentration and the tip of his tongue poking out on the side of his mouth, which tells Louis that he’s playing that new word game he’s been obsessed with.

Louis walked right in front of Harry and tapped the toe of his shoe with his own. Harry’s head snapped up with a blinding smile on his face, he knew it was Louis, considering he’s been wearing nothing but those new Vans shoes that make his feet look tiny.

It was from a band called  _Brand New_ and Harry remembers when they bought it. They were just walking around their local mall, knowing several of the employees who never recognizes them as  _One Direction_  at first glance, but rather a male couple holding hands and just shopping in the mall. Louis gasped when he saw the shoes, Harry looked at Louis questioningly and wondered what the big deal with the shoes were. Louis looks up at him and explains with bright blue eyes and delight etched all across his features, "Babe! This is from that band this one fan recommended to me on Twitter. She said they were ace and they are! They actually have this song called "[Seventy Times Seven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WnLJ1iYOZHM)" that reminds me of Magee and the rest of those bloody wankers at Modest. I'm sure you know of it, I've listened to it with you several times already! I'm going to get it, I'll be right back!" And Harry was just left there staring fondly with his mouth open mid-reply at Louis' back, scuttling like a hedgehog towards one of the employees to ask for his size. 

“Hey, pumpkin," Louis snapped Harry out of his short daze of staring fondly at the shoes on Louis' feet, "Were you waiting too long?” Louis placed a soft peck on Harry’s plump lips and Harry pulled Louis into his arms.

“Not too long, I was just catching up with some of the camera crew until they had to go. Did you know that Violet and Lynne are having another baby? This is going to be their third child since we met them, Lou!” Harry babbled on excitedly, green eyes shining so bright and dimples nearly forming a permanent indent on his cheeks.

Louis placed his hands on Harry’s waist, leaning in closer until Harry’s back was pushed up on the car door, looking up at his beautiful boy, and kisses him gently, just a couple of pecks.

“Hm, and did you suggest any names to them considering you have an ongoing list? Maybe Violin for that ship name you had for them back in the days,” asked Louis with a wink.

Harry pulled an affronted face, “What do you take me for, Lewis? I sure did, and yes even Violin. I asked them what type of meanings in the names they wanted and they really liked the name Mary Lou. I love that name so much, did you know that name has the same meaning as yours?”

Louis just kept looking at his boy fondly, letting him talk about baby names just like he does at least seven times in a week.

“Does it really? Do you remember that time when you were looking up male pregnancy and walked around the X-Factor house for weeks with a pillow under your shirt?” Louis asked, eyes glinting with fondness.

Harry pouts a little bit, “Of course I do. Shame that you won’t ever get to see me with your baby inside me, Tomlinson. I know this is as much of a loss for you as it is for me.”

Louis just laughs lightly, “Of course it is, darling. All I wanted to do since I first laid my eyes on you was knock you up and have you carry little baby Tommo’s inside you.”

As Louis leaned up to finally give Harry a full snog, he felt Harry’s hard member pressing on his thigh and he grinds on it slowly, “Baby talk really gets you going, huh, sweetcheeks?”

Harry just pants on Louis mouth and ruts on Louis’ leg, “Just shut up and kiss me, you fool.”

So Louis does. They don’t know how long they were snogging and grinding on each other slowly for, but it wasn’t until they heard a loud, “Oi, lovebirds! We saw too much of that four seasons ago. Go home!”

Louis and Harry break apart, turning around with their faces flushed and lips red, to look at the source. They saw that it was Garrett walking to his own car and waving at them, a big and nostalgic smile on his face. They both wave at him as he drives by.

Harry leans down to give Louis one last slow kiss, then opens the door for him to get in, giving a look that says  _we'll finish this when we get home_.

“Always the gentleman you are, Styles,” Louis says and he jumps and gives Harry a quick peck on the cheek.

Harry just smiles at him and fiddles with the blue topaz ring on his pointer finger that Louis gave to him as a promise, replying, “For now, that’s going to be Tomlinson for you really soon.”

✧˳*.✧˳*.✧

There was one particular day when Louis found Harry laying down on their bed with tears streaming down his face. He just got home from writing a new song with Liam and their producers, they titled the song "Ready To Run" and he couldn’t wait to show it to Harry, they even recorded a demo for it and everything.

Louis asked what was wrong, but Harry didn’t reply. He just curled up on Louis’ lap and put his head on the crook of Louis’ neck, slowly breathing him in and trying to calm himself down.

“My beautiful boy, talk to me please. What’s going on, darling?” Louis pleaded.

However, that just set off Harry to cry more, and sobs racked through his body once more. Louis wondered what he said that set him off, he always uses sweet words and pet names with Harry, especially when he gets like this.

Harry just sniffled, trying to wipe away the snot on his face, but Louis did it for him. He stroked Harry’s hair and pulled it away from his face, peppering kisses all over his gorgeous face, rubbing his back and his shoulders until Harry finally relaxed.

“Why can’t they accept me, Lou?” Harry whispered defeated, his voice low and hoarse, but finally falling lax in Louis’ arms.

Louis tried not to let the anger he felt coursing through his body let him lash out, that’s not what Harry needs. Louis took a couple of deep breaths as he hugs Harry tightly to him and rocks him slowly.

Louis' seen what's going on in Twitter; ever since Harry started expressing himself through his clothing and actions, even once yelling to the crowd, "Long hair, don't care," the constant arguments between the fans about how Harry is being forced into a feminine image rather than seeing that Harry just possessed feminine qualities started up and it's been an ongoing argument that escalates daily.

It's something that Harry took a while to accept, always second guessing what he wore and how his clothes were styled. He was always thinking about what management would say and if he'd have to go through more media training or he'd think about not wanting to disappoint the fans for being not what they expected him to be.

It makes Louis angry and sad that people can't see past Harry's media image. His beautiful boy who likes to wear women's underwear and nail polish to make himself feel pretty and his shoulder-length hair that makes him feel free and himself deserves nothing but the best, but even so many of his own fans can't accept him and that hurts Harry the most.

Louis pulls his arm back a bit, and tilts Harry’s chin up. He kisses Harry’s forehead down to his temples, traveling to kiss both of his eyelids and the space between his eyes, he kisses the apples of Harry’s cheeks, and then tip of his nose, he kisses the corners of Harry’s mouth, then kisses Harry’s tears away as he quietly whispers to Harry the poem he had saved for him the next day.

> _I promise to_  
>  _plant_  
>  _kisses_  
>  _like seeds_  
>  _on your_  
>  _body,_  
>  _so in time_  
>  _you_  
>  _can grow to love_  
>  _yourself_  
>  _as  
>  I  
>  love you._

Louis spent the night showing Harry that even when some of the fans can't accept him, the only opinion that should matter to Harry is his opinion of himself. If Harry accepts who he is, then fuck everyone else. All Louis wants is for Harry to see how beautiful he is; when he's wearing his long hair in a bun or braids or when he's wearing nail polish or women's underwear with ribbons on it or a shirt wide open to show off his chest. Harry is so beautiful no matter what he wears because it doesn't change the fact that it's still  _Harry_. Harry has grown so confident with himself and it hurts Louis to see that Harry still gets affected by what his fans think of him.

So Louis showed Harry just how remarkable and accepted he truly is, quickly working a brush through his hair and styling it into the crown braid Harry always asks Louis to do for him. He laid Harry down on their bed and slowly stripped him of his layers, kissing every millimeter of milky skin that's revealed with every piece of clothing shed. He kissed down the column of Harry's neck, down to the four nubs on his chest, sucking and licking on them lightly as Harry threads his hand on Louis' hair. He kissed Harry from his collarbones down to his pretty little speckle painted fingernails, sucking light bruises on the dark ink permanently etched on his skin.

Louis kissed Harry in all the places he can reach, quietly whispering to him words such as  _beautiful_ ,  _gorgeous_ , and  _pretty_. Harry keened and purred with every praise, falling deeper into the soft and cottony white headspace he's already in as Louis pushed his tongue inside his velvety walls, suckling and biting lightly on the rim as Louis' hands roamed Harry's body. Louis spent an hour just working his tongue in and out of Harry's walls, not letting himself or Harry touch his hard cock. Harry painted his stomach with a stream of white, sobbing and mewling softly as his body sags into the sheets feeling boneless and loved.

✧˳*.✧˳*.✧

It was a couple of days later when Louis finally had the time to visit Ed. He doesn’t have the heart to lie to his boy, so while Harry was out golfing with Niall, Louis texted him saying that he’s going to meet up with Ed for lunch, and that he and Niall can meet them at Ed’s house when they’re done golfing.

When Louis arrived at Ed's, he found him in his music room surrounded by a pile of sheet music and his guitar laying down on the floor next to two steaming hot cups of tea.

"Ed, what's up man?" Louis greeted when he realized his arrival went unnoticed. Ed looked up with a smile and stood up, giving Louis a welcoming hug.

"'Ello then there, ya bastard. You and Harry been keeping yourselves locked up in your house all the time that I see Niall more than either of you now then?" Ed teased.

Louis just rolls his eyes and blushes a little bit, never getting used to the teasing from his closest mates about him and Harry always spending time together during breaks even after a world tour.

"Yeah, yeah, something like that. Proper domestic me and baby Hazza are," Louis replies, "What did you need from me that I had to keep this a secret from Harry? Even though I didn't. Sorry, mate, he'll be here later with Niall after they're done golfing, I just told him I'll be here for breakfast then they can come."

"That's good, we'll have a lads night later. We’ll call Zayn and Liam too. Anyway, I want you to write a song with me. Simon asked me to write a song for the new album, and considering "Little Things" and "Thinking Out Loud" were both for you, I want to finally write a song for Harry. Just, you know, another premarital present," Ed explained with an enthusiastic and soft voice and a smirk on his face.

Louis was a bit taken aback. Ed is basically asking him to write a song with him, for his boy. For their new album. As a marriage gift. He already wrote "Fireproof" and "Ready To Run" with Liam and the producers, all the songs he writes are 9 out of 10 for Harry anyways, but Louis just knows this one will be more special.

After he nodded his affirmation to Ed's suggestion, he sat quietly and sipped on his cuppa as his brain started whirring with possibilities. Louis was thinking about what type of setting the song should be on, until Ed started saying something.

Louis focused back on Ed and asked him to repeat what he said. Ed replied, "I already have a couple of different ideas out, but there's this one that I think you'd like the most."

Ed picked up the guitar and started playing a soft melodic tune, the beat staying mellow and somewhat nostalgic. Ed started singing the first verse and Louis leaned back and closed his eyes to fully absorb the lyrics.

> _I got a heart_  
>  _And I got a soul_  
>  _Believe me I will use them both_
> 
> _We made a start_  
>  _Be it a false one, I know_  
>  _Baby, I don’t want to feel alone_
> 
> _So kiss me where I lay down_  
>  _My hands pressed to your cheeks_  
>  _A long way from the playground_
> 
> _I have loved you since we were eighteen_  
>  _Long before we both thought the same things_

Louis' eyes snapped wide open when he heard the line about being eighteen, Ed noticed cause he expected the reaction and just smiled.

"That's all I have for now, but did you like it?" Ed asked.

"Yeah," Louis breathed, "God, yes. That's it, mate. It's going to be the version of "Little Things" just for Harry. Have you planned this all along, you big ol' sap?"

Ed just laughs, the glint in his eye expressing that  _yes, he did too plan this all along_  and they started working on the song.

Louis just talked more about his and Harry's relationship. About how his arms just felt like they were made for holding Harry, how they were given a chance and they took it, knowing they'll be fine as long as they have each other, he talked about the many nights him and Harry just slow dance slightly inebriated in their living room after a shared bottle of wine and just basking on each other's glow. All the while he was doing that, Ed was writing lyrics.

After they agreed on what was written, they started working more on the tune. Louis asked Ed to teach him the chords so that he could play it for Harry first, having the perfect idea on what to use it for in mind.

It was around 4 o’clock in the afternoon when Louis and Ed finished the song, happy with the results they have after writing for just ten hours. Harry still hasn’t texted Louis but he figures they’ll be there soon.

Ed put on a film and they both just laid down in their respective sofas, talking and watching lazily. Not even halfway through the film, Louis fell asleep, Ed’s cat was dozing off on top of Louis’ chest so he took a picture of them and posted it on his Instagram profile, captioning it: _Writing some new stuff with this old man, we’re a long way from the playground…_

Niall commented on his post not even five minutes later saying “Haha ! We’ll be there soon mates, can’t believe Tommo fell asleep on ya !!” and Harry sent him five messages after another demanding for the full image to be sent to him.

Of course, the fans knew that Harry and Niall were golfing together and it’s not like Niall made it hard to understand in his comment who the “we” he was talking about was. Ed knows they’re probably going to get shit form management for this, Harry tells him more than enough stories about the ridiculous stunts they pull, but he knows the little slips they make give the two boys a sense of freedom and relief.

It was about an hour into Louis’ nap when Harry and Niall finally arrived, carrying Nando’s and pizza. Louis was still asleep so Harry slipped himself into Louis’ arms softly, careful not to jostle the sleeping lad. Harry’s head was placed under Louis’ chin and he nuzzled his face into Louis’ neck, feeling Louis’ arms pull Harry closer to him as if he knows his boy is there.

Harry hasn’t seen or talked to Louis all day, so after five minutes of laying down and peacefully listening to Niall and Ed’s quiet chatter in the background, Harry got restless. He started kissing up the column of Louis’ neck to his lightly stubbed jaw to the sweet spot behind Louis’ ear. Harry started sucking on his sweet spot, feeling the soft rumble of a groan traveling up Louis’ chest as he started to stir into consciousness.

Louis’ arm that was placed on Harry’s hip chub traveled up to the nap of his neck, pulling the boy in his arms closer as he stretches himself awake on the couch. His eyes fluttered open and Harry finally gained sight of the sapphire blue of Louis’ eyes that he hasn’t had the chance to see all day. It was as deep and blue as the Tenerife Sea, and yeah, Harry is so in love.

Louis greets Harry with soft kisses on his lips, and then slowly deepening it as he gently slips his tongue in the warmth of Harry’s mouth. They snogged lazily for a couple of minutes and Louis pulled away, keeping barely an inch of distance between their faces, smiling at his boy and cradling the side of face. Harry’s just staring into his eyes with his own smile on his face.

Niall and Ed walk into the living room, both holding a can of beer on each hand.

“Hey, lads,” Louis greeted with a smile and low and tinkling voice that sent shivers up Harry’s spine. Louis felt it and just squeezed Harry’s love handles.

“Getting old, Tommo,” Niall teased. Louis raised his eyebrows and pouted adorably as Harry giggled. Ed and Niall plopped themselves down on a couch and waited for the Xbox to start up.

“Shut it, Irish. I’ve got a perfectly good reason and that’s because I was up all night,” Louis replied. Harry beamed from his position, looking proudly out at Niall and Ed as Niall asked eagerly about what they did.

Louis just scowls and tucks Harry’s face in his neck, “Too many things you would like to hear about, Horan.”

Louis and Niall were bickering for a good few minutes now, but Harry wants all of Louis’ attention on him, so he kissed Louis’ collarbones and pressed his thumb on the dip in between his delicate collarbones, whispering a soft, “I love you.”

Louis immediately cut himself off mid-sentence and looked down at Harry, replying with an, “I love you too, kitten,” and a kiss to Harry’s forehead. Niall just rolled his eyes and turned away, knowing the two boys too well by now that he knows he won’t have their attention again for another hour.

Louis strokes Harry’s chestnut curls as both boys close their eyes and breathe each other in, talking quietly amongst themselves about what they did in their day. Their legs tangled up like knots on a rope, much like the one inked on Louis’ wrist.

It was out of nowhere that Harry’s phone started vibrating in his pocket, an unfamiliar tune playing. It was, however, sang in a familiar voice. Louis’ familiar voice, that is. Niall and Ed were too busy cursing at each other as they play FIFA to notice Louis and Harry slip out of the room and into the balcony.

Louis remembered that he downloaded the song him and Liam wrote a week ago into his and Harry’s music libraries and set up and alarm for Harry’s phone. It was in the second verse when they finally settled into the balcony, the phone placed on the small coffee table. Louis was facing Harry and the sun was setting behind Louis, framing his body with a glowing light like he’s an ethereal creature. Louis sings along to the whole song as Harry’s eyes flit on every feature of Louis.

> _Without you I'll never make it out alive_  
>  _But I know, yes I know, we'll be alright_  
>  _…_  
>  _This time I'm ready to run_  
>  _Wherever you are is the place I belong_  
>  _'Cause I wanna be free, and I wanna be yours_  
>  _I will never look back now_  
>  _I'm ready to run I'm ready to run_  
>  _…_  
>  _There will always be the kind that criticize_  
>  _But I know, yes, I know we'll be alright_  
>  _…_  
>  _This time I'm ready to run_  
>  _Escape from the city and follow the sun_  
>  _'Cause I wanna be yours, don't you wanna be mine?_  
>  _I don't wanna get lost in the dark of the night_

When the song finally ends, Harry stares at him in awe for a full minute, unable to say anything because of how speechless Louis always makes him. He breathes Louis’ beauty in softly, and in the blink of an eye Louis is in Harry’s arms as Harry threw his full body into Louis. Harry’s arms went around Louis’ neck and small waist, pulling the smaller boy to him as close as possible. He’s a blubbering mess, whispering the phrases: “Me too, I can’t make this alive without you by my side either,” “I love you, and I’ve never been more ready now that you are,” “I can’t wait to show the world how no one can ever make me as happy as you do,” and “Thank you, I love you. I love you. I love you.”

The two boys agreed in 2012 that they were ready to show the world who they truly were, and when they told their team, they just sneered jauntily at the two boys and reminded them of the contract they signed. It took two years for Louis to get over his insecurities that he wasn’t good enough for the band or for Harry, and to have that brought back to his face was a harder slump to get out of, but he did it with Harry by his side. Louis wanted to really prove and show Harry that he’s ready no matter what their management or contract says.

They spent around half an hour on the balcony, sharing promises and sweet kisses of forever before Zayn, Liam, Ed, and Niall came out to join them. They asked them if they were ready to go to the pub, and then they noticed the puffiness around both of the boys’ eyes. Not knowing if the reason was good or bad, Louis saved them from asking the question with, “I showed him the song we wrote, Li.”

Liam’s face turned into his soft puppy dog face, his eyes shining brighter than it already does and his features morphing into nothing but fondness, and maybe a tear or two. Liam knows how much it meant to both of the boys and he just pulled both of them in his arms in a big hug. Niall was jumping up and down like an overenthusiastic child asking to hear the song, so they played the song in the car as they were on their way to the pub. They all commented on Louis’ voice as he hid his blush behind Harry’s curls. Zayn walked out of the car with red rimmed eyes and a runny nose, trying his best not to let the tears fall now that they’re in public.

Later on as they were saying goodbye to each other from Ed’s house, Zayn pulled Louis into his arms tightly. Zayn just hugged Louis and told him how proud he was of him. He was always on Louis’ side, watching as he constantly fought the tides and never gave up on something as miraculous as the love he has with Harry. Zayn never fully understood how strong Louis and Harry really do make each other until now, and it’s such an overwhelming realization that his two best friends are fighting against everything the world tells them not to be because they value each other more than anything else that the world tries to give them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is already finished, but I wasn't fully satisfied with the last chapter so I'm kinda editing a little bit. Should be reposted this weekend, it's a whole lot of fluff that's a birthday celebration for Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**\- III -**

It was Harry’s 21st birthday soon and Louis had a plan in motion. They’ve been together for almost five years now, and he still hasn’t shown Harry the video he made for him on their third anniversary. He doesn’t know why, he just thought it was too sappy and embarrassing even though he knows Harry would appreciate it no matter what.

Louis had about two months to plan out everything. In those two months, Louis made an ever-growing playlist of songs in Harry’s music library. As soon as the first day of the New Year hit, Louis made a new note on Harry’s iCloud, titling it ‘ _Yours sincerely’_ this time considering he started leaving poems that he wrote himself. Louis also made a playlist and uploaded a song on it every day, songs that reminded him of Harry, about their past, present, and future.

Harry wondered why Louis was doing the things he was doing, but he just shrugged and smiled whenever Harry asked, Louis replying with just how much he loves Harry, that’s why.

Harry wanted to do something special for Louis too, and now it’s like an undiscussed agreement to give each other sentimental things just because. So when Harry discovered a new flower shop by their London house, he started giving Louis a different flower every other day.

Louis and Harry had this personalized annual journal that they shared together, it was filled with sketches of their tattoos, baby names, monthly dates, anniversaries, lyrics, their thoughts on each other, bucket lists, polaroid images, tickets for things they attend, and just basically whatever that comes to mind.

It’s a custom leather bound journal that has a different engraving on the cover every year. On the spine, it has an LT & HS with the year they used the journal for below it. On the first journal, they had the sound wave of them saying “oops” and “hi” to each other inside a heart, much like the one on top of Louis’ right arm. The second journal had the swallows on Harry’s chest, the third having Harry’s anchor entwined with Louis’ love knot rope, the fourth having a dagger going through a rose. For the current one they have, it’s a beautiful engraving of a lighthouse with a ship in the distance, you can make out the compass on the outside of the ship, so it was all intricately detailed.

In their current journal, Harry wrote every meaning of the flower and what it meant to him and how it reminds him of Louis. Louis saw the things that Harry wrote and started pressing a piece of every flower for every page that Harry wrote.

✧˳*.✧˳*.✧

It was finally the day of Harry’s birthday and Louis woke Harry up with a tight heat enveloped around his cock. Louis prepped himself for a good few minutes before sucking Harry off to let his cock harden up fully. When Louis was finally satisfied, he started sinking down. It’s become a ritual for them to wake each other up with one buried deep inside the other during birthdays or anniversaries and it never gets old.

Louis slid himself up and down, hissing at the burn of the stretch. He’s tightening his walls and feeling Harry thrust up a little bit into him. He knows Harry is about to wake up soon judging by the twitch in his hands and legs. After a couple more moments of Louis bouncing up and down on Harry’s shaft, he felt a pair of hands on his waist hold him tightly as he slammed himself down and Harry thrusted up. Harry held him in place and Louis looked at Harry’s face, trying to grind on Harry’s dick inside him but Harry’s hold stopped his movements.

Harry looked up at Louis, seeing his lips red and puffy and open in a gasp, a deep blush covering his chest and traveling up to his cheeks, and his hair matted on his forehead. He looked properly fucked out and Harry wonders how long Louis has been on him.

Louis leaned down and kissed Harry’s mouth, filthy but filled with sweetness. “Happy birthday, baby,” Louis whispered to Harry’s mouth, he can still taste the night before on his tongue and he doesn’t want to wash it away.

Harry angled his hips and thrusted up, hitting Louis’ prostate and keeping the pressure there. Louis let out the highest and loudest moan. If their room weren’t soundproof, Harry would be worried that their neighbors would hear them.

“Thank you, babe,” Harry replied, every word emphasized with a thrust aimed directly at Louis’ prostate. Louis is left clutching Harry’s chest now, his arms shaking and ready to give up from the feelings coursing through his body. Louis is just a mess of incoherent phrases of _please, right there_ and _fuckfuck, Harry, fuck me_ and _faster, H, fuck, please_ mixed with high pitched moans and little _ah, ah, ah_ ’s.

Harry turned them over without removing himself from the tight heat surrounding him. Harry placed Louis’ legs on his shoulders, tapping Louis’ thick thighs to signal Louis to lock his ankles behind Harry’s head. Harry took one of Louis’ hands in his own and kissed the smaller boy’s knuckles, then tangling them and placing them on Louis’ pelvis. Harry pressed their hands down as he pummeled into Louis relentlessly, knowing how good it feels for Louis when his prostate is stimulated from both sides and he’s left shaking with his mouth staying open with no sounds leaving, tears streaming down his face.

Harry loves this Louis. This Louis who lets go of all of his control in favor of Harry handling him however his heart desires.

“You take me so well, Lou, fuck,” Harry said, chasing his orgasm as he felt the familiar coil on the bottom of his stomach.

Louis was determined to have Harry come first, he’s already ready to let his load go.

“C’mon, birthday boy,” Louis said with his eyes closed and back arched, “Mark me up and show the world who I belong to.”

Harry watched Louis as he laid down and gave up his power and control and gave it all to Harry. He’s the only one who gets to see this Louis with his defenses down and handing his complete trust over to Harry, knowing he has nothing to be insecure about when it comes to Harry seeing him like this. Louis stares up at him, eyes heavily lidded and only a thin ring of blue to be seen in his irises, he whispers, “I’m all yours, yeah? Always yours.”

That drove Harry to the edge, screaming out a string of _fuck, I love you so much, Lou, I love you_ as his load spills inside Louis, groaning as he feels his cum fills the inside of the smaller boy.

Louis helps him ride out his orgasm and Harry pulls out, kissing Louis and letting their tongues slide against each other. He kisses down Louis’ torso, sucking a heart shaped bruise next to the _HS_ tattoo on his right hip.

Harry knows that it won’t take much to drive Louis to his orgasm, coming inside the smaller boy is always enough to keep him teetering on the edge of his orgasm. 

Harry started licking at Louis’ hole in earnest, sucking on the sweet and sour taste of his come mixed with the taste of clean soap and _Louis_. His left hand traveling up to Louis’ chest to lightly tease his sensitive nipples and drive Louis crazy with want and need for more friction. He sucked some of his come from Louis’ ass to his mouth, then he kissed Louis, pushing his own cum into Louis’ mouth and they just passed it back and forth until it’s gone.

Harry gets the remainder of his come that’s leaking out of Louis’ hole and does the same thing, but this time relentlessly rubbing and playing with both of Louis’ sensitive nipples with just one hand as he pushes a finger to his bundle of nerves as Louis swallows the come on his mouth and he paints his own stomach white. His back is arched and his eyes are shut closed, his mouth shaped perfectly into an ‘o’ and his vocal chords are releasing the softest whimpers, and holy shit, Harry can’t believe how lucky he is to see Louis come like this all the time.

Harry slumps down on top of Louis, both of them trying to catch their breath. Louis kisses Harry’s forehead, greeting him with a breathy happy birthday again.

“Shit, babe, that was amazing. Thank you,” Harry said after he finally caught his breath.

Louis smiled at Harry and kissed his nose, “You’re welcome, but I should be the one saying thank you. I’m gonna run a bath for us, I’ll drop in your favorite bath bomb.”

Harry snuggled himself down on the heat where Louis was just laying down on, smelling the combination of sweat, come, and the remnants of the mixed scents of their perfumes, shampoo, soap, and laundry detergent. He wishes he could just stay there all day, but he knows that he’s going to Gemma’s for lunch and then he’s going to have dinner with Louis. He knew everyone had premade plans for his birthday except Louis and Gemma, so he opted for FaceTime and Skype calls with his parents and other close friends.

Louis and Harry spent an hour in the bath just washing each other and breathing each other in, talking about their plans for the day. After dressing up and walking their dogs, they went to breakfast at this small bakery slash coffee shop just right down their street. It’s a private and gated community where they live, and so is the bakery, so the only people who would risk seeing them are their neighbors leaving them relaxed and unworried.

After kissing Harry goodbye, Louis calls the boys and sets his plan into motion for Harry’s birthday. He already had a practice run of what he was going to do for the day so he’s not too worried that he’ll muck something off, but he’s still a nervous wreck about how Harry will like his surprises.

✧˳*.✧˳*.✧

Harry and Gemma have this tradition where they would bake each other a different recipe of their favorite fruit for every year that they turn older. Now that Gemma moved to London with her new job, it’s a lot easier for Harry to travel and see her and have their own personal bonding time. This year, Gemma made her own recipe of a caramelized banana coconut bread that she just knows Harry would fawn over.

When they were finishing up on eating their dessert, which is the banana bread that they baked, Harry just blurted out, “I’m going to ask Louis to marry me tonight.”

Gemma dropped her spoon in surprise and looked up at Harry, seeing him biting his lip and gauging her reaction.

“Shit, H. Fucking finally!” Gemma stands up and walks over to Harry and tackling him into a big hug.

“Do you have the ring yet? How are you planning to do it? Oh my gosh, have you even asked Jay’s permission yet?” Gemma said all in one breath.

Harry just blushes and beams, “Yes, I do have the ring. I’ve actually been carrying it around since Louis’ birthday, so also yes to asking Jay’s permission. She’s been calling me twice every week to see if I finally proposed, tells me every time Lou or I call she gets excited. I was planning on just… popping the question tonight during dinner. He promised we’ll be having a private dinner so no one else would be around.”

“Get the ring! I want to see the ring!” Gemma started walking to the living room where Harry had his bag on one of the sofas.

Harry pulled out the ring and Gemma just stared at it, her mouth formed into a quiet gasp. It was a simple and delicate silver band, there was an ornate engraving of a rope and an anchor entwined right on the center of it. On the inside, it had the longitude and latitudes of the place where Louis and Harry met.

Harry didn’t notice the wetness in Gemma’s eyes until he heard a small sniffle from her.

“I take it that it’s okay?” Harry asked with bitten lips.

“This ring is so you and Louis,” Gemma just chuckled, a knowing and amused smirk on her face, “I’m just so happy for you, both of you. You two have fought for this constantly for the past five years already and you both showed no signs of giving up. I can’t wait for you both to show the masses who you really are and the truth behind these past years, you both deserve nothing more than all of the happiness in this world.”

“I, thank you, Gems. God, I thought you were going to tell me I’m still too young and that Lou and I still have the rest of our lives,” Harry replied, sniffling and hugging his older sister, trying to make himself smaller than her so it could feel just like it used to when they were younger and Gemma towered over him.

“You know I’ll always support you. Yeah, you do have the rest of your lives, but why not start off a marriage now, y’know? You both make each other happy and you already act like a married couple anyway. You’re both coming out this year, you’re both admitting that everything regarding relationships since X-Factor were just publicity stunts. When the world sees how much you both have gone through for the past years, it’s just, it’s going to be amazing. You’re both already so inspirational to your fans, and this, this is just going to show so many people how even the pressure of the entire world on you can’t make you give up on the love that you and Louis have for each other,” Gemma replied, as she runs her hands through Harry’s long hair.

Harry’s just soaking in the warmth of his sister’s embrace, sniffling slightly and just so thankful for the constant support he gets from his family, and then he remembered something.

“I, um, I actually don’t have my own ring yet?” Harry stated unsurely, as he picked his head up from Gemma’s shoulder. Gemma gave him a questioning look that he’s all too familiar with, it says _go on then, out with it_.

“Well, you see, I found this ring online and I thought, this is perfect and then I ordered it. As it turns out, they only had two of them left before they discontinue it and there was another person trying to buy both rings and we both bought it exactly at the same time. I had to fight tooth and nail for this ring, Gems. The other person was willing to match all the prices I offered the seller, claiming his relationship was more important than mine. I was about to fight this person, and you know how I don’t like violence, but the bottom line is that we had to compromise,” Harry said in his slow tone.

“So what you’re telling me… is that you only have one engagement ring for Louis and not one for you?” Gemma asked.

“Yeah, basically,” Harry answered lamely with a blush covering his cheeks, “But we got it all figured though! I got one ring and the other buyer got one ring, and they’ve made a special order to make the last two rings considering how much money we both offered. So it’s like, we’re engagement twins or something! I should invite them to our wedding!”

Gemma just started laughing, falling back on the sofa and Harry can’t seem to find what’s so funny about the whole thing.

Harry’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he checked it, seeing a new text message from Louis: _Hi there, birthday boy! I hope you’re having fun with Gems and that you liked her new recipe. She sent it to me just in case we want to make it together, I personally think we have better uses for that much caramel. ;) Anyway! I have several surprises planned for you today, my dear Harold. First, I want you to go to Gem’s porch and sit down on her swing and watch the most recent video in your phone, and then we’ll go from there… :P I love you, babycakes. :)_

And Harry is definitely intrigued, so he sat on the swing on Gemma’s porch and looked at his recent videos. His breath hitched when he saw the thumbnail, he remembers that day. It was Louis from the day after their three year anniversary, his hair was stuffed in a beanie and he was wearing his glasses. He was wearing nothing but Harry’s lavender jumper that falls past his thighs and his matching Spiderman boxer briefs and socks.

_“Hey, Haz,” Louis greeted as he pushed up the glasses higher up the bridge of his nose, “So it was our three year anniversary yesterday and this song has been stuck in my head. I wanted to play this to you today in front of you, but, I know you have things to do for Modest and things to quote unquote prove. I’m not wasting this opportunity to sing you this song though, because you’re my future and nothing will ever change that. So, here we are. This is a song called "[I Don’t Mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1IdKeZU8hs)" by Defeater.”_

_Louis picked up the guitar and started playing a jovial tune, then he started singing._

> _Let's talk about the old days,_  
>  _Let's talk about your friends,_  
>  _Let's talk about the summer,_  
>  _And how you wish it wouldn't end._
> 
> _Did I forget to tell you,_  
>  _How pretty you looked in that dress?_  
>  _In the first time that I saw you,_  
>  _You cleaned the mess from my head._
> 
> _And I don't mind,_  
>  _If we take our time._  
>  _No, I don't mind._
> 
> _Let’s go walkin' on the boardwalk,_  
>  _Dip our feet into the sea._  
>  _Let’s find ourselves lost for hours,_  
>  _Until we find ourselves a drink._
> 
> _Let’s talk that sun into setting,_  
>  _Just need the sound of your voice._  
>  _Need that calming and the comfort,_  
>  _Something to drown out the noise._
> 
> _And I don't mind,_  
>  _If we take our time,_  
>  _'Cause I'm all yours_  
>  _If you're all mine._
> 
> _Something I've been meanin' to tell you,_  
>  _About three years and a day._  
>  _I'd very much like to get married,_  
>  _Maybe have kids and move away,_  
>  _'Cause there ain't nothing like your smile,_  
>  _Your legs and those eyes._
> 
> _I will beg and steal and borrow_  
>  _To keep you safe your whole life._

_“Happy three year anniversary, Hazza. I want you to know that I don’t mind at all how long it takes for us to show the world who we really are, because I know as long as you’re by my side we can make it if we try. You’re it for me, not even the gods above can separate the two of us. I’ll see you home later, babe, I love you so much.”_

Harry heard footsteps coming, so he wiped the tears streaming down his face as he heard someone clear their throat. It was Niall with a bouquet of flowers on his arms. The bouquet was a beautiful varied arrangement of flowers, blues and greens with the smallest sized flowers in white. Instead of a plastic holding it together, it was a beautiful silk cloth with a gradient of blue to green and a bird patterned white ribbon tied around it.

“What’s this then?” Harry asked as he stood up and walked to Niall.

“A special delivery to a certain Harry Styles from a Louis Tomlinson,” Niall replied cheekily, “He said read the letter that’s on top first.”

Harry picked up the small navy blue colored envelope. Inside it is just a short note in the neatest handwriting of Louis’ that Harry has ever seen: _I know that I never showed you that video, I just got too embarrassed and forgot about it until recently. I figured, might as well do it now. Nothing has changed since then, I still love you and I still want to marry you and I still want to have kids with you. These flowers are your second surprise of the day, have fun with everyone until we meet again! xx :)_

“Niall, what’s going on?” Harry breathed, overwhelmed from the video of Louis singing and the flowers that have been somehow transferred to his arms.

“Well, Tommo wanted to do something really special for your birthday now that you’re legal all over the world. So he has twenty-one surprises planned for you and they all just get better from here! You’ll have Gemma with you the whole way, she helped Louis plan this when he came to ask her for help,” Niall explained with the biggest and most delighted smile painted on his face, he almost looked manic.

Harry started crying and Niall just pulled him into his arms, cooing in his ears about how it’s okay and that Louis just loves him so much. That’s how Gemma found them a couple of minutes later, “I guess it’s all going good right now?”

Harry looked up at her and just gave her a watery smile, “Am I going to cry like this all day long? I don’t know if I can take any more sappiness.”

Gemma and Niall just laughed, “You’re in for a long ride, little bro.”

“Sorry, Haz, but Tommo’s got a lot of things planned for ya! I’ll be going now though, my job here is done and Gems planned everything down by the minute,” and to that, Niall skipped off back to his own car and throwing an, “I love both of you!” over his shoulders.

“Well, you heard him. We have things to do, so up you go into my car. We have places to be,” Gemma said as she pinched Harry’s cheek.

✧˳*.✧˳*.✧

Their next stop was Louis and Harry’s house, and needless to say Harry was confused.

“Go on in then, I’ll follow in a second,” Gemma said as she pushed Harry lightly to their front door.

When Harry opened the door, he saw a trail of banana stickers on the ground and… wait, no, they’re actually fan art stickers of Harry hugging a banana, eating a banana, him and the other boys dressed in bananas, and doing many things involving bananas.

Harry followed the trail and he was led into their pristine kitchen, a big bowl with the same stickers stuck to it was placed in the middle of their counter. Harry peered inside the bowl and squealed delightedly with the sight that greeted him.

Inside were two munchkin kittens cuddled into each other, the smaller one draped over the big one and just licking and pawing at the others ear. One kitten has white fur with green eyes and the other has light grey fur with blue eyes. They both have collars that matched their eyes with dangling silver charms, the white furred cat has a rose charm and the light grey furred cat has a dagger charm.

Beside the bowl was an envelope much like the one from the bouquet of flowers Harry previously received: _These cute little munchkins are your surprises number three and four. :) I’ve been calling them Rose and Dagger, as you can see from their collars, but you can change the name to Banana 1 and Banana 2 or Achilles and Patroclus or something if you would like! I know they aren’t exactly the babies that you want, but they’re sadly the only ones we can have for now. Just wait two more years, baby, we’ll have twins running around, one with green eyes and feathery hair and one with blue eyes and curls. I don’t know if you know what I’m talking about considering the news just came out this morning, but check the bookmarks on your phone. Until then, we still have Ernest and Doris to borrow. :) I love you and I’ll see you in just a little bit. xx_

Harry actually had no idea what Louis was talking about, so he went to his bookmarks and he literally felt like his heart stopped beating. There were five bookmarked articles all with the same headlines: _Babies from same sex couples now possible following stem cell breakthrough_.

“Gems,” Harry rasped out. He doesn’t think she heard him considering he was talking barely above a whisper, so he cleared his throat and called out louder, “Gemma! Have you seen the news today?”

Gemma poked her head into the kitchen, “Hey, Zayn’s here. And no, I haven’t. What’s up?”

She noticed Harry’s chin is wobbling and there’s tears in his eyes and immediately walks over, “Hey, is there another country under attack, H?”

Harry just wordlessly passes his phone to her and Gemma gasps after reading and pulls Harry tightly into her arms, “This is amazing! Bub, you and Louis can have your actual baby spawns of your own one day with your looks and personalities and everything! I’m so happy for you.”

Gemma has her own tears in her eyes and that’s how Zayn walked in on them. Ever the softie he is, Zayn pulls them both in his arms and asked what was going on. They both explained what happened and Zayn just started crying in shock with them.

Gemma had her phone out and showed her latest tweets to the two boys; one a retweet of the news article and her supportive response to it.

Harry decided he wanted to give Rose and Dagger a tour of the house, so he picked them both up in one hand and cuddled them to his chest.

They walked through the house, Gemma and Zayn trailing behind him and talking amongst themselves, when Harry walked into the room where he and Louis have their movie nights, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to look at Zayn who has a smirk on his face.

Zayn walks over to the new hanging piece of art on the wall to explain what it was, “So this is your fifth surprise. Louis came to me asking for help to make a mosaic that’s really special to both of you. He came up with the idea and I only helped him a bit when he couldn’t find the perfect picture to match the color.” Zayn pulled Harry by the wrist and told him to come closer.

Harry felt like the wind was knocked out of him. On the wall right in front of him is a large tapestry; there’s a ship headed to a lighthouse and there’s a compass at the bottom right, the compass is pointing to home which is where the lighthouse is placed. It looks very similar to the engraving on the journal they have, just some minor details changed.

Harry looked closer at each and every picture and saw that there were pictures ranging from their X-Factor days to their most recent tour. All of the pictures were of Louis and Harry; pictures they sent each other when they’re apart, pictures of things they’ve given each other, pictures of them holding hands, pictures of their tattoos aligning, pictures of their promise rings, pictures of them cuddling, pictures of them cooking, pictures of them during the parties they throw, and just pictures of them doing anything and everything. It’s one of the most beautiful pieces of art Harry has ever seen.

Harry just looked at Zayn in awe. “Louis did this? All of this? For me?” Harry breathed.

He pulled Rose and Dagger closer to his chest and kissed the little fuzzy tops of their heads, so fond of them already because they’re his new babies and Louis gave him those babies.

“Yeah,” Zayn replied with a smile, “He’s been working on it for a good two months, he didn’t think he’d actually finish it in time, but he pulled through. You know how dedicated he is when he sets his mind to something. He actually made another one but it was very… inappropriate, to say the least, to be put into a living room where anyone can walk in, I’m sure he’d love to show you that sometime.”

Harry just blushed when Zayn winked, his mind reeling back to think of all the nudes Louis and him have sent to each other over the years being enough to made into a mosaic. 

Harry’s phone started ringing in his pocket and he grabbed it, seeing Louis’ face on the screen and answering the call.

“Hey, baby,” Louis greeted.

“Hi,” Harry breathed into the phone, kissing the two kittens again before putting them down.

Louis chuckled, sensing Harry’s overwhelmed and loved mood over the phone.

“So, how are you liking your day so far?” Louis asked.

Harry beamed softly over the phone, “It’s been great, Lou. Really, I can’t believe you’ve done all of this for me.”

“Anything for you, sweetheart. Anything for you anytime,” Louis replied. Harry sensed his half-smirk and half-smile over the line.

Before Harry could say anything else, Louis directed him to walk to their bedroom where he said he has three surprises waiting.

Harry was giddy because the bedroom means something more private and intimate, and he’s really excited for what the following surprises are.

Harry told Gemma and Zayn he’ll be going to their room and Zayn wolf whistled, saying he might be gone by the time he was done with the following surprises and greeting him another happy birthday.

When Harry walked in the bedroom, he found his camera and a **_really_** big box wrapped with pink birthday gift wrap on the center of their bed.

Louis told Harry to go through the pictures in the camera first. He found pictures from their most recent tour, ones he hasn’t seen before, and daily pictures of Louis and himself. Honestly, how many pictures has Louis taken of them and just Harry himself that he’s never seen before?

Soon enough, the pictures turned into a series of Louis holding cue cards, and, **fuck** , did he really reenact the scene from _Love Actually_?

“Lou,” Harry breathed with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“Just read it, yeah, Hazza?” Louis replied gently, understanding which part Harry was on.

The cue cards read: _With any luck by next year_ , _I’ll be married to this boy_ , there’s a collage of pictures of Harry, _but for now let me say_ , _without hope or agenda_ , _to me – **you are perfect**_ , _and my heart will love you_ , _until you look like this_ , and then there’s a picture of Harry and him from their SNL 2012 and Harry as Marcel from the Best Song Ever music video shoot, but they’ve all been edited so Harry looks older. Harry zoomed in on the picture and saw that there’s fan art stickers of him and Louis older with greying hair surrounded by kids. The next picture after the edited ones is of Louis holding his hands into a thumbs up, just like Mark did from the actual movie and just like Louis usually does with their fan pictures.

“I love you,” Louis said on the phone, “I never stopped loving you and I never will.”

Harry was just crying, again. He replied, “I love you so much and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Harry heard Louis sniffle, smiling that this affects Louis as much as it does to him.

“Keep on going, babe. You’re almost to your surprise.”

Harry pressed the button for the next picture and he almost dropped the electronics he was holding, cursing at just everything in general.

In the image, Louis was wearing nothing but his [amethyst ring](https://40.media.tumblr.com/6314f7c7b72363341da5ddb17bff2ab9/tumblr_nkshooNIK31ts616eo5_500.png) that matches Harry’s blue topaz ring. He had a smirk on his face and was holding a cue card over his privates and it read: _Happy birthday, my dear Harold_.

The next images are pictures of Louis posing at the camera seductively. The stream of pictures progressed from Louis biting his thumb, to sucking his fingers in his mouth, to playing with his sensitive nipples, to pushing his fingers – with the ring – inside his hole until the ring disappeared, and until his stomach was painted white.

It’s not really Louis’ nudity that got to him, sure it was a big part, but no. It was the attention on the ring on Louis’ left pointer finger that Harry’s eyes zeroed on.

He remembers the day he gave the ring to Louis, it was a month after Louis gave him the blue topaz ring for their four year anniversary.

He didn’t know how to go about giving Louis the ring, so on one of the quiet nights they had, Harry just placed the ring at the bottom of a champagne flute then poured some champagne in and brought it out to Louis.

Louis saw it immediately, picking up the flute and bringing it to his eye level. He asked Harry what the ring was for considering he never missed any type of anniversary they had, and Harry proceeded to explain in his slow ramble, “I know that the ring you gave me was for our fourth year anniversary, and I really wanted you to have a matching one. Amethyst stones are for six year anniversaries and it’s the six year anniversary since we were in the same place for The Script concert. Amethyst stones are for stability and strength. You always tell me that I make you strong and that I ground you, and you know that it’s the same for me. I want this to be another reminder that I’m your anchor and I’ll be your stability for as long as you’ll have me. I was here two years before we actually met, I’ve been here since the day we met, and I’m not going to leave you even if the whole world tells me to.”

Of course, Louis was never able to publicly wear the ring, but he always had it with him. He also always used it to his advantage to make Harry’s blood boil in the best ways, just like now.

So when Louis cleared his throat, a slight tremor in his voice when he asked Harry if he liked it considering Harry hasn’t said anything, Harry snapped out of his daze.

“Fuck, Lou. You look so fucking good. Jesus, I wish you were here with me,” Harry replied.

Louis smiled, thankful that Harry liked this surprise. It took him a while to figure out how to work the remote for the camera to take pictures, but he’s glad his frustrations are paying off. Louis told him to open the box next and Harry did excitedly.

Louis heard the intake of Harry’s breath when he opened the box, and when they both spoke again their voices have taken to the huskier tones they do when they’re aroused.

“I know you’ve been wanting to try out some new things for a while and we never really had the time until now, so I figured what better way to try out some of your kinks for your birthday,” Louis replied with a smirk in his voice.

Harry pulled out all the products inside the box and laid them out on the bed: there was a nipple clamp and a dildo shaped **exactly** like Louis’ dick. The dildo was a glittery pink and, fuck, does it really have _Daddy’s Princess_ engraved in script on the inside?

Harry just let out a whimper, thinking about how he couldn’t wait to use them.

“Tonight, do you want to put Daddy’s nipples in clamps while he fucks you with the pretty dildo he got you, baby?” Louis whispered quietly on the phone.

 “D-daddy, yes, Daddy, please.” Harry picked up the dildo, sliding his hand up and down on it and feeling the replica of the flesh he knows like the back of his hand, “It feels just like you, Daddy. I can’t wait to get you inside me.”

Harry was so lost imaging Louis on top of him, the nipple clamps on Louis’ sensitive little nubs and Harry’s dick buried inside Louis’ tight heat, Louis pushing the dildo in and out of Harry, that Harry didn’t realize Louis was trying to FaceTime him until the call almost ended.

When Louis’ image came on the screen, he was sitting down completely naked and tugging on his hard cock through the camera. You can barely see his face, but Harry can see his hands pumping up and down on his cock and the slight sheen of sweat on Louis’ chest and stomach.

Harry took off his own clothes and started touching himself, groaning at the pressure and friction his hand is bringing.

“Yeah, princess. Touch yourself just like that for Daddy, don't think we can wait any longer to try out your new present,” Louis moaned over the screen as Harry started opening himself up.

“Do you want to know what the best part is about this dildo, baby?” Louis asked, knowing how much Harry loves hearing his voice whenever they do anything.

“What is it, Daddy?” Harry asked, always replying to his best abilities because whenever they play like this Louis likes communication to avoid Harry falling too deep into headspace that he ends up loosing himself.

“It vibrates, princess, and I can control the settings of it even if you’re in LA and I’m in London. You can feel my cock vibrate inside you without even knowing what’s coming next,” Louis explained as his mind is painting pictures of Harry riding the dildo in their LA bed over a screen.

Harry’s breathing stuttered and his hands pumped in and out of himself faster, imagining it’s Louis' thick fingers instead.

“Slow down, baby,” Louis said over the phone, eyes hooded and holding the base of his cock to stop himself from coming, “I want you to finish opening yourself up and fuck yourself with the dildo.”

Harry finished opening himself up and whined when he pulled his fingers out, Louis’ just watching over the screen and trying to stave off his orgasm.

When Harry was done, he looked at Louis on the screen and said, “I’m ready, Daddy,” slowly sinking himself down the pretty pink dildo even before he received a nod from Louis.

Louis’ hand resumed its action of pumping his cock up and down, swirling his thumb over the slit and releasing a groan.

“Fuck, Lou, it feels just like you,” Harry moaned, “Feels just like you inside me, Daddy.”

Louis turned on the dildo to the lowest setting, Harry immediately letting out a stream of curses when he felt the vibrating sensation travel up his spine. Louis kept it on the setting for a minute, then turned it to the highest setting as soon as Harry dropped down on the dildo and letting it push deep inside him again.

Harry let out a yelp and tears started to stream down his face, Louis knowing he probably hit his prostate at the same time.

“Stop moving for a little, baby,” Louis said when he knew that the tip of the dildo is keeping a pressure on Harry’s prostate.

He instructed Harry to grind on it with small movements and to make sure the pressure stays on his prostate, Harry’s just whimpering and sobbing because of how good it feels.

Louis felt the tight coil of heat in his stomach when he saw how overwhelmed Harry was, knowing that it feels so good for Harry because the dildo was shaped just like his dick especially with the ridges and veins.

Harry felt the setting alternate from a constant vibration to a slower one that feels like the steady beat of a heart when someone is running. Louis told him he can start riding the dildo again, knowing neither of them are going to last any longer.

Harry was just a mess, babbling a stream of _daddydaddydaddy_ and _I’m so close, fuck, I’m so close, please_.

“C’mon, princess, come for me,” Louis said when he felt himself ready to explode, “Show Daddy how pretty you are when you come with my dick inside of you.”

Louis turned the dildo back to the highest setting and that was it for Harry. He let out a scream as his second orgasm of the day hit him strongly. Watching Harry ride a dick that’s shaped just like Louis’ is one of the best sights Louis has ever seen, the image was so overwhelming and he spilled on his hand soon after Harry did.

When they both came down from their highs, Louis smirked over the screen and said, “Tonight, I’ll fuck you with my dick and the dildo. How’s that sound, babe?”

Harry felt his dick twitch with interest even though he just came.

Louis was content with looking at each other through the screen and just silently communicating the “ _I love you_.”

All of a sudden, Harry shot up and looked at Louis on the screen with his faced morphed into the frog-glare as much as he can muster in his current state.

Louis raised an eyebrow and Harry asked aggressively and possessively, “How did you get a dildo that’s exactly your size and shape, Lou? It’s even down to the last detail. Did you send pictures to the people who made these? WAIT, did someone else have to touch this dildo in the process of making this!?”

And… Harry was jealous. Louis just gave him probably one of the best presents he’ll ever receive this year and Harry was jealous, Louis can’t do anything but laugh. After a full minute of laughing and Harry huffing and puffing, Louis calmed down enough to explain to Harry how he got the dildo.

“Baby, no one else has touched or seen my dick since we’ve been together except for you and me. I promise,” Louis explained as he tries to hold his fondness in, “I found this ‘replicate your own dick molder’ online and I thought _why not_ , so I made one and they had these personalized engravings that you just have to slip inside the molded dildo before letting it dry.”

Understanding took over Harry’s features and he had the decency to blush. Louis just cooed at him fondly and told him sweet words.

Harry heard a knock on the door and opened it. Gemma was on the other side of the door and she has her hands covering her eyes, “Are you decent yet? Christ, it smells like sex in here.”

Louis laughed over the line, suggesting Harry to freshen up and wear the new coat in their closet that Louis bought for him, then he asked Harry if he could pass the phone to Gemma.

Gemma scrunched her nose up and walked away with Harry’s phone, scolding Louis over the phone and asking why she had to go through all of that.

Harry took a shower and realized that those were only two surprises. He’s hoping nothing pops out at him while he’s in the shower because he’s still not quite sure if he’s fully out of his sex-hazed thoughts yet.

As Harry got dressed, he found the coat that Louis was talking about, it was the one with a navy blue, green, and white flowers on the front pocket. Alongside it were twenty-one scarves, twenty-one panties and lingerie, twenty-one coats and jackets, and twenty-one boots and hats. They were all from different brands that Harry liked and Louis never ceases to surprise him when he shows how much attention he actually gives to Harry. Harry remembers talking about the different scarves and their patterns and type of material months ago and Louis still remembered even when he had his focus on playing FIFA when Harry was talking.

Harry wanted to berate Louis for all the money he spent, knowing he could have gotten half of the things for free considering he has a contract with some of the brands, then he realized he doesn’t have his phone with him. He finished getting ready, and when he was making sure he has everything and patted down his pockets, he felt a lump on the left pouch. Peering inside, Harry pulled a box out. The box was simple and unbranded, just a green velvet box.

Walking out of his room with it, Harry went to the living room in hopes of seeing Gemma there but she was nowhere to be found. Harry sat on the couch and finally opened the box, he gasped and Rose peered from under the coffee table to check on the startling noise.

Inside was a beautiful locket, it was detailed intricately with a compass and on the other side is a ship. Harry felt a tug on his heart because it just looks so familiar, not from their tattoos but it’s as if he’s seen the piece of jewelry before. When Harry opened it, he expected pictures, but there was a frosted glass design on both sides. On the left side was a variety of blues painted on waves, and it has _fireproof_ engraved around the edges. On the right side is a rose with a dagger lying beside it. It was absolutely beautiful and Harry put it around his neck immediately.

A couple of minutes later after Harry put the two kittens on his lap, stroking their soft fur and just looking at the new piece of jewelry on his neck, Gemma came in.

She explained that they’re done with the surprises from the house and that they’ll be going somewhere else now. Harry showed her the locket and she tipped her head sideways, as if pondering.

“H,” Gemma started, “Is it just me or is this detailed just like your engagement ring?”

Harry pulled the engagement ring from his bag and placed it next to the locket, and shit, it fucking matches.

“I… do you think Louis knows?” Harry asked while gnawing at his bottom lip, slightly worried that his plans for the night were spoiled.

“I think this is just another one of those weird and scary twin flame soul things that you two share. Maybe he found this at a random jewelry store?  That or Louis saw the website in your history and decided to search it? I don’t know,” Gemma replied in one breath.

Harry raised his eyebrows in suspicion, knowing that Gemma only speaks this fast when she’s lying, but he doesn’t know what she’d be lying about. He heard his phone ring with a message and took the phone from Gemma. Louis texted him saying that they should be getting to their next destination soon.

Pushing the situation at hand to the back of his mind, Harry and Gemma set off to the car.

It was a twenty minute drive and Harry tried to figure out where they were going but he couldn’t. When the car stopped, they were at a big plaza with a children’s park, cafes, and shops.

“Is this Louis’ way of telling me we’re having children soon?” Harry asked Gemma excitedly.

Gemma just laughed, “Please, H. You know for a fact that Louis doesn’t have to drop hints to tell you when you’ll be having your own children. He’ll probably just drive you to the hospital one day and ask you to pick from the surrogates already lined up.”

Harry hummed, that was definitely something him or Louis would do.

“You have four surprises hidden in this park, whether it’s with a child or an animal or a random parent or a trash can!” Gemma exclaimed.

“And how exactly am I supposed to find those four surprises?” Harry asked.

“We’re going on a scavenger hunt!” Gemma replied with glee.

Harry smiled brightly, his dimples a near permanent fixture on his face since the day started.

“Louis left clues all over the park, and they’re all with or near either [blue violets](https://41.media.tumblr.com/83d19585d92f6c0870b629d5bd87fcdb/tumblr_nkshooNIK31ts616eo4_400.png), [green orchids](https://41.media.tumblr.com/8538fab859c996881a88165f43c4986a/tumblr_nkshooNIK31ts616eo1_400.png), [red carnations](https://40.media.tumblr.com/e9b96b974d555d39d1e908713be2503a/tumblr_nkshooNIK31ts616eo2_400.png), or [white gillyflowers](https://40.media.tumblr.com/b8166da1f4c502bcf76addd9c0eb6886/tumblr_nkshooNIK31ts616eo3_400.png). Each surprise is with a specific flower and you’ll find the first set of flowers then the surprise then another set of flowers then a surprise and so on!”

Harry felt the heat that spread all over his face and used his hands to cover them.

“Did he really do all of this for me? Like he planned all of this just for me?” Harry asked with awe and disbelief in his voice.

Gemma just sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes, pulling Harry along to find the first set of flowers. "You know as well as I do that your soon to be spouse is nothing but a sap."

They found the first blue violet flowers with a little girl holding a paper airplane. She was sitting down on the sidewalk with some toys around her and when she saw the two siblings approach, she stood up and held the flowers in front of her.

When they finally reached her, she pushed the flowers timidly towards Harry.

“Hullo, Mister Harry,” she whispered shyly.

“Hello there, love. What’s your name?” Harry asked, dropping down on one knee to get to her eye level.

“Marina,” she replied, blushing as she looked down.

“Well, Marina.  How can I help you?”

“Um…” Marina started, “Mister Loueh said that if I give you these flowers you’d give me a hug.”

“That’s it? Just a hug? That’s all he offered you?” Harry asked pouting.

Marina pouted too, “I think so? That’s all he said.”

“How about this, as a thank you for the flowers I’ll give you a hug and we can walk around and play in the park if that’s okay with whoever is watching you?”

Marina looked up at that with awe etched in her features, “You’d do that?”

“Of course, sweetheart. Who are you with?” Harry asked.

“My two mums. They’re right over there on that bench.” Marina pointed to a bench not even five feet away from them where Gemma is talking to the two women.

Harry took the flowers from her and hugged her, “Do you want a piggyback ride, love?”

Marina squealed as she nodded. Harry turned around and she hopped on his back and he walked them to the three women.

After introducing themselves to each other, Harry found out that Louis has mentioned the couple before in passing. They told the story of how they own the bakery next to the flower shop Harry has been frequenting, and that’s how they met Louis. Harry realizing the bakery is where Louis has been getting the tiramisu treats they've been eating a lot of lately. They agreed to let Marina walk around the park with Harry and Gemma and that they’ll just call Harry when it’s time for them to leave.

They proceeded to try and find the second blue violet flower and they found it under a tree. The flowers were laying on a pillow of paper airplanes. Harry picked up the flowers and Marina opened up one of the paper airplanes, seeing the inside of each paper airplane are actually printed fan arts of a flower child Harry.

Marina asked if she could keep all of them and Harry gladly agreed. They spent ten minutes just flying the paper airplanes around until Harry’s phone started ringing.

He answered it without looking who it was, figuring it was someone he knew.

“Hey, birthday boy,” the voice over the phone greeted.

“Louis! Hi,” Harry nearly screamed when he saw Louis’ face on the screen, apparently it was a FaceTime call and he didn’t even realize.

Marina stopped flying the paper airplanes when she heard Harry say Louis’ name.

Harry sat down on the grass and Marina sat next to him, placing her head on Harry’s shoulder and yawning.

“Have you seen your ninth surprise yet?” Louis asked giddily.

“Uh... not exactly?” Harry replied with a hesitant tone, giving a sideways look to Marina who just giggled lightly.

“Harold,” Louis scolded lightly over the phone, “Put Marina on the phone, you silly frog. I knew you’d lose track of the time.”

Harry blushed and passed the phone to Marina.

“Hey, sweetie pie. Where’s your mummies?” Louis asked Marina.

They talked for a couple of minutes, Louis telling Marina that her and her parents can come over any time to play with Rose and Dagger and Harry just watched Louis interact with her fondly before Louis finally asked her to pass the phone to Harry again.

Harry received a text from the little girl’s parents saying they have to leave, so Harry carried an almost asleep Marina in his arms as he kept talking to Louis.

By the time Harry ended the call and returned Marina to her parents, she’s already sleeping and sucking her thumb.

Her parents thanked Harry for being so kind to her and he proceeded to make plans to when he’ll see them next.

When Harry found the last of the blue violets, it’s a trail of the flower heads that led to a jar filled with paper airplanes.

Harry took a picture of the scene and posted it on his Instagram, captioning it: _Opposite of a bird_.

Louis texted Harry a picture of himself face palming and a message attached to it as soon as he saw the Instagram post. The message read: _Harold, I understand the sentiment behind Nelly Furtado. I found my soul with you and you’re my home too, but I’m not sure people will really understand what you’re actually trying to imply this time._

Harry just laughed and replied with an ‘ _I love you’_ and Louis told him to open up the paper airplanes.

Inside each of the paper airplanes were notes about the monumental moments they’ve had. Louis narrating how he felt from the time they were put together in the X-Factor to the first time they held hands to the first time they cuddled to the first time they first kissed and so on. It was all so innocent and passionate and Harry can’t help but cry because he recalls those feelings of their first times.

Since those firsts, all their feelings and passion for each other has just grown and multiplied and became more fierce and strong.  Harry sent Louis a voice message just babbling _I love you_ and _thank you_ and _what the hell would I do without you_.

The next flowers Harry has to look for are the green orchids. They weren’t hard to find, there was a pathway with pots of orchids on each side that led to a small café.

When Harry walked in he realized that it was an American café in the middle of London, which, alright. It reminds him of L.A. so he’ll take it.

The bell jingled and a head peered from over the counter, “Harry Styles! Glad you finally made it.”

Harry walked over to the counter with Gemma next to him, “Erm, hi?”

“Louis said that he has a surprise for you in the back, just follow the green orchids,” the person replied as Harry and Gemma were both handed green tea smoothies.

“Thank you?” Harry proceeded to follow the orchids after he tipped the barista generously.

The orchids led to a back patio, and his sights were welcome with green, green, and nothing but green.

There was a table with a packet in the middle of it and it has the Green Bay Packers logo on it. Harry opened it and read the contents, dropping it as two bodies enveloped him from both sides and one hand covered his eyes.

“Guess who?” one person asked.

Harry gasped and pulled the hands away, turning around and facing his friends.

“Jeffe! Glenne! What are you two doing here? I thought you were away for vacation at this time?” Harry asked like an excited little puppy.

The couple laughed. “This is our vacation. We’re not in our home are we?” Jeff replied with a wink as Glenne pinched Harry’s cheek.

Harry, Gemma, Jeff, and Glenne all sat around the table for about half an hour just talking and catching up.

“So, did you like this surprise?” Jeff asked, “We worked this around your schedule as comfortably as we could.”

Harry hasn’t even opened the packet yet considering they ambushed him as soon as he picked up the item. He finally opened it and _good god_ , tell him that this is not a fucking dream.

Tears sprung up on Harry’s eyes, “I’m going to finally meet the Packers? How did this even work out? Isn’t our entire schedule for the upcoming tour booked with no way for this to happen? I’ve been trying to fit this meet and greet with all of the past tours and everyone said it was impossible.”

“Your boy works wonders, that’s how,” Glenne replied with a smile. “As soon as he saw that we’ll be taking care of you boys in the North American leg of the tour and the transition will be complete by then, he found a way to move the schedule around without disrupting any sleep or any part of the tour. He showed us a couple of different ways and just basically asked us to choose which plan we preferred and, well here we are.”

“I’m going to finally meet Aaron Rodgers. It says here I get to watch them practice and I can even throw the ball around with them if I’d like,” Harry said as he read what the paper entailed. “Oh my god, it says I’m going to eat with some of them too after their practice! This is fucking amazing! Thank you!”

Harry said as he threw his arms around his two friends. “Don’t thank us, thank Louis. He’s been trying to make this happen for the past four years and Modest just kept turning him down. We’re just trying to make you guys as happy as we could. God knows you both deserve it after all the shit you’ve been through,” Jeff said with a soft and caring tone.

Speaking of Louis, Harry’s phone popped up with a reminder from the older boy that told Harry to look in their HomeShare videos. Harry did and what he found was a short video of Aaron Rodgers saying he can’t wait to meet Harry and Louis soon.

Harry called Louis right after the video and just cried his thank you’s over the phone as Louis told him sweet things over the phone.

Jeff and Glenne finally said they have to leave an hour into their reunion because they have to catch a concert together, bidding him goodbye and that they’ll see him again before they leave the country.

Gemma reminded Harry that he still had to find the red carnations and white gillyflowers. They went back to the car to put away the jar with paper airplanes and the packet with the information about the Packers.

As they walked towards the shops, Harry halted Gemma from walking as he noticed a flower shop filled with red carnations and the name of the shop _Œillet Rouge_. Harry’s aware that ‘rouge’ is red for French, so he figured this is probably their destination considering the whole front displayed nothing but red carnations.

Harry walked towards the shop and found Liam standing near the entrance engrossed in his phone.

“Li?” Harry asked when he thought he was close enough to be heard.

Liam’s face snapped up and he smiled brightly, walking to Harry with a bounce in his steps.

“Haz, you finally made it! Happy birthday, mate!” Liam greeted with a hug.

“Thank you. What are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“Giving you your eleventh surprise!” Liam replied gleefully, he can’t seem to stop smiling.

Harry and Gemma followed Liam as he walked inside and to the counter. He asked the teenage boy working behind the counter to grab the order named under Louis Tomlinson, please.

The boy, whose name was Edward from what his nametag says, brought out a bouquet of red carnations. He was blatantly staring at Harry after he greeted Liam with a quiet _hello_.

There was a card that came along with the bouquet. When Harry opened the card, on the left side were two tickets tucked in a pouch and a message on the right side.

Harry read the message first: _Let’s relive the first time, babe. I know we’ve been wanting to do this for a while so, let’s do it. It’s always the darkest before the dawn. Thank you for staying awake and proving them wrong with me for the past few years._

Harry’s heart was beating a mile minute, knowing what the tickets probably were for. And there it was, tickets to the upcoming Leeds festival and little polaroid pictures from the first time they went together.

Harry stroked the anchor tattoo on his left wrist. Thinking back to his _I Can’t Change_ tattoo, remembering the lines from the song he got it from. He remembers catching the last part of the set for Rise Against and listening to the song talking about bullied homosexuals who committed suicide. He remembers Louis holding his hand through the song and crying with the rest of the crowd. Louis looking at him sadly when the song ended and kissing his knuckles, whispering to him _let’s prove them wrong_ with spite in his voice.

“Sorry, but isn’t that the cover for Make It Stop by Rise Against?” a voice asked.

Harry’s head snapped up to look at the teenage boy, Edward, he looked surprised that he actually talked to Harry.

Harry looked around to try and find Gemma and Liam, but he found them looking at flower arrangements on the opposite side of the shop.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah it is,” Harry replied, his voice obviously strained with emotions as he flipped the card and saw that the front of the card was indeed the album cover of the song with lyrics.

“I, um. My boyfriend William and I listen to that song when we feel like the world is weighing down on us,” Edward said quietly.

“Wait, did you say your boyfriends name was William, as in you’re Edward and he’s William?” Harry asked incredulously.

The boy quietly laughed, the awkwardness and nervousness seeming to seep out slowly from him. “Yeah,” Edward replied, “That’s how Louis reacted too, and Liam.”

“Oh, so you know _know_ us then?” Harry asked cautiously.

“Yep, my sister started liking you guys when you got formed in the X-Factor and when she wouldn’t stop talking about Larry Stylinson I just had to look you guys up. You both have been very inspirational not just to her, but also to Will and me,” Edward explained with a smile.

Harry choked up, wanting to hug the teenage boy in front of him because nothing makes him feel more emotional than hearing about being able to help other people who are in the same situation as him and Louis.

Not knowing what to say, Harry asked Edward how long he’s known Liam. He replied saying a bit over a year now, Liam often frequents the shop when he wants to buy flowers and they’ve grown to become close friends, Liam becoming something like an older brother to him.

Figuring Harry could trust the boy with their secret, he gave him his and Louis’ number and told him to call them anytime he or Will needs anything. The boy was grateful, saying Louis already gave him their numbers when he ordered the carnations, but thanking him regardless.

Harry shook his head fondly, thinking of how Louis is always offering their numbers to anyone he wants to help, knowing Harry will always be on board with his plans. He offered the boy a hug before leaving the store with Liam and Gemma. Liam talked to Harry and Gemma a little bit about how Edward and Will just recently came out to their parents; thankfully Edward's parents were nothing but supportive, but Will’s parents were a different story.

After walking to a garden, Liam said his goodbyes and another happy birthday to Harry. The garden has a field of white gillyflowers planted and it had tall hedges that surrounded a round table in the middle. Figuring this is where he should be, Harry walked to the table and found Anne, Robin, Jay, Dan, and the baby twins all sitting around the table and having tea.

Harry took in his surroundings, seeing the white gillyflowers formed as flower crowns on Anne, Jay, Doris’ heads; Gemma seeming to produce one out of thin air and putting one on her own head.

Everyone noticed Harry and Gemma’s arrivals at the same time, everyone getting up to greet Harry with hugs and kisses and happy birthdays. The twins had rattles in their hands and started moving them around as soon as they saw sight of Harry, trying to get out of their double stroller as if they could without the help of adults.

Harry was blushing and keening at the attention he got from everyone.

He felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around his waist and small curvy body plaster itself on his back. There was a very light weight that landed on his head, and he saw that it was flower crown just like the women had.

“This isn’t really your surprise, but surprise!” Louis whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek, always knowing him so well.

Turning himself around to face Louis, his face was peppered with kisses from the smaller boy who kept repeating _happy birthday_ and _I love you_ and _I wish you nothing but the best_.

They spent the afternoon with their family in the garden, having a small picnic in the hidden grassy field behind the hedges.

When it was time for the cake, Harry took a couple of seconds to understand the meaning behind it. Seeing everyone in their family in a plane and flying over what looks like South America.

“This is your surprise, babe. We’re going on a family vacation!” Louis explained.

Harry’s been wanting to go on a family vacation for a while now, seeing Jeff and Glenne go on them all the time and pouting when he can’t with his and Louis’ family because all of their schedules never match up for them to go anywhere outside England.

“We’re getting a six month break before we start recording the next album, so we’re all going to South America for a while ‘cause I know you’ve been wanting to!” Louis said fastly.

“We’re going to Brazil, Argentina, Bolivia, Chile, and Peru!” Anne exclaimed.

When Harry started crying, Louis just pulled him to his lap and peppered kisses all over his face.

Harry’s so thankfully overwhelmed with all of the surprised and gifts that he’s gotten, he doesn’t even know how to express his gratitude anymore. Everything seems not enough with the amount of happiness Louis has provided him.

Around half past six, Louis announced that they have to go for their dinner plans. Their parents have keys to their house, so they could all just go there considering they all have their own respective rooms in all of the houses that Louis and Harry owned together.

✧˳*.✧˳*.✧

Before Louis and Harry were even inside their car, a reminder popped up on Harry’s phone telling him to look in his music library for a new playlist. The title of the playlist was simply a “ _Love you !! :)_ ” and Harry smiled because it’s just **so** Louis.

Louis smiled, saying this was Harry’s thirteenth surprise when he noticed that Harry was scrolling through the playlist to pick a song.

Harry was looking at the titles, seeing songs from The Fray, The Script, Coldplay, Kodaline, Kings Of Leon, Bombay Bicycle Club, Ben Howard, Ryan Adams, Haim, and so much more. Harry decided he’ll just press shuffle and let his phone decide what to play.

He heard the first notes of "[Iris](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8UeeIAJ0a0)" by Goo Goo Dolls play, but what he didn’t expect was to hear Louis’ voice. He looked at Louis who was biting his lip in anticipation and paying as much attention he could to the road at the same time.

Harry picked up his phone and saw that the album cover was a picture of him and Louis. It was a fairly recent one, just them looking at each other and trying to secretly smile fondly. He tapped on the screen to see if the lyrics were there, but instead of lyrics is a message for what the song means to their relationship.

The song finished and the next song that played was "[Say It, Just Say It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzE76GCTbtk)" by The Mowgli’s, the song also had a different picture and a different message. Then it was followed by "[Chasing Cars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5mubJhWtNQ)" by Snow Patrol, which is actually one of the very first songs the every dedicated to each other.

The ride to their destination was a short one and Harry was only able to play five songs, but he got the gist that all of the songs in the playlist were covers of Louis singing some of his favorite songs and using an appropriate picture as the album cover and a message.

By the time Louis found parking, Harry was just silently crying as he listened to Louis’ voice filter through the speakers.

Louis broke the silence, insecurity seeping in his tone, “So, uh, was it okay? Did you like it?”

Harry threw himself across the console, just hugging Louis and crying on his shoulders, not caring as the gear shift dug into his ribs.

“I love you. You’re so beautiful and that was just so enchanting. Thank you,” Harry replied.

Relief washed over Louis and he smiled, the crinkles by his eyes showing. “I know you've been wanting this for a while now, and well, I’d do anything for you, sweetheart,” Louis replied as he kissed the crown of Harry’s head.

Harry just nuzzled his face into Louis’ neck, trying not to let the snot drip out of his nose.

Louis pulled tissues and baby wipes from the glove compartment and wiped Harry’s nose and face, always taking care of his baby.

“I’m such a mess, I’m sorry,” Harry apologized.

“Oh, hush you. You’re my baby and I don’t care if I have to brush your teeth for you right after you just vomited, I’ll still think you’re less messy than I am.”

Harry just hummed as Louis started braiding his hair into a French braid, closing his eyes and just basking in the attention that Louis is giving him.

It’s always like this, Louis is always giving his attention to Harry and Harry feeds off on the attention that Louis gives him. They’re both helpless cases once they get lost in each other’s presence and it’s something people catch up on within an hour of meeting them.

When Harry told Louis that he’s ready to go to their next surprise, Louis hopped out of the car and jogged to Harry’s side so he can open his door for him.

He took advantage of the non-existent height difference when Harry’s sitting down and kissed all over Harry’s face before finally kissing him on the mouth. It was light and filled with love, basically everything that Louis wants to give Harry.

They were at what looks like a secluded and private… Garden? Beach? Park? House? Harry doesn’t really know what it is. They’re currently headed to a walkway that’s lit with fairy lights that looks like it’s headed to the beach, Harry can hear the waves from the distance they’re in.

“I rented us a private house for tonight and tomorrow. There’s a really stunning backyard with a path that leads straight to the beach,” Louis said softly, as if he’s trying not to startle Harry.

Harry leaned down to kiss Louis’ nose, “It’s perfect, and you’re perfect.”

Louis blushed and started leading Harry down to the fairy lit pathway.

There was a wire that ran all the way from the entrance of the pathway till the end, and it was a somewhat long pathway. On every foot of the wire, there’s a paper that hangs with a message on one side and a picture of whoever wrote the message on the other side, each person holding a sign that says ‘Happy birthday, Harry!’

“Lou, are these all from our friends?” Harry asked, pulling a message from their old tour manager, Paul.

“Yeah, mutual friends we have. I got help reaching out to your other friends that I don’t know very much though. Everyone helped a lot: Gemma, your mum, the boys, the crew, Jeff and Glenne, and I even asked Grimshaw for help.”

Harry laughed, knowing how much Louis still doesn’t like Nick. He put his arms around Louis’ shoulders as Louis snaked his arm around Harry’s waist.

“Thank you,” Harry kissed Louis’ forehead, “I can’t express all the gratefulness that I have for everything you’ve done for me. Not just today, but for the past years and the following years.”

Louis looked up at Harry and smiled, “Sap.”

Harry just let out a cackle because of the irony, and Louis can’t stop looking because Harry is just so beautiful with his head thrown back and the fairy lights illuminating the slopes of his precious cherubic face as he laughs.

After Louis and Harry walked from the pathway, they reached a gazebo. In the edge closer to the water, there was a table set up. It was medium sized, covered in a black cloth with a crisp white plate setting. There was a big fish bowl with water in it, mini candles and small flower heads floating on it, placed at the center of the table. Tied all around the gazebo railings are glowing white balloons.

Louis led Harry to the balloons, saying this was his fifteenth surprise. On every balloon, there was a poem printed on it; the colors of the poem changed from shades of green to blue with every balloon. All of the poems printed on the balloons are Louis’ own, wanting the remaining surprises to be as personal as possible.

The two men sat down and Louis started to pour them some wine. Louis cooked their dinner, chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in Parma ham with a side of homemade mash. That was a surprise to Harry because Louis only cooks the meal for their yearly anniversaries. It’s one of the few meals Louis can actually cook really well, never giving up his secret ingredient because whenever Harry cooks this certain meal, it comes out tasting slightly off no matter what.

Saying tonight was a very special occasion which is why Louis cooked the meal, Harry can’t help but think of the ring inside his pocket.

They ate their meal with light banter and flirting, talking about their past memories and everything they’ve been through.

After they were done eating their meal, a couple of people showed up to clean up their meal and to bring in a cake.

The cake was decorated plainly, it was covered in white frosting but in the middle are letters stuck neatly in rows that read: _You’re always in my heart._

“Take a bite of it and tell me what you think, Hazza,” Louis instructed. Watching intently for Harry’s reaction.

Harry took a bite and moaned at the taste and texture of the cake. “Babe, this is so fucking good. Where did you get this?”

“Well, my dear Harold, I baked it,” Louis replied smugly.

Harry choked on the piece of cake he was swallowing, Louis’ eyes growing as wide as saucers as he tried to give Harry some water to drink.

“Lou,” Harry said as he studied every worried feature on Louis’ face.

“Yes?”

“Shit, you’re serious,” Harry replied and Louis returned back to smiling smugly. “How did you make this? Last time I checked, you were asking me how to whisk,” Harry teased.

Louis rolled his eyes to try and hide the blush that’s rising up his cheeks. Harry never lets him live that moment down. Apparently, whoever taught him how to flirt beats Harry in the cheesiness department. Whenever Harry sees Louis attempting to make scrambled eggs for breakfast or a light dressing for their salad, he always sneaks up behind the smaller boy asking, “How do you whisk?”

It never ceases to fail into turning Louis a red-faced stuttering mess. Harry just cackle laughs, Louis punching him lightly and telling him he looks like a frog as his best comeback.

“Seriously though, where did you get this recipe?” Harry asked once Louis was done pouting.

“Well, our mums and Gemma apparently started trying to bake together so I asked them to teach me how to bake. It’s like, our first crossed over family baking recipe or summat!”

Now it was Harry’s turn to pout, “How come they didn’t give it to me?”

“I told them they should ‘cause I knew that you’d be pouting like this. Hey, no, Haz, stop, you’re pouting like a child right now, don’t even try to lie.” Louis sighed exaggeratedly, “I’m in love with a tadpole.”

Harry spluttered, “Heeeeeey.”

“I’m kidding, Hazza. They said they’re concocting more recipes and they promise they’ll all go to you, they only gave it to me this time ‘cause I said I wanted to surprise you for your birthday and they all sat me down saying you’ll never marry me if I never learn how to bake you something once in a while without burning it.”

“Now that’s not true, I’ll marry you even if you burned down the house every night because you tried to boil water,” Harry replied softly, the nerves starting to get ahold of him talking about marriage.

Louis and Harry just stared at each other, the topic of marriage always making them smiley and soft and off in their own la-la land.

Their moment was broken by someone clearing their throat, informing them to have a wonderful evening and that everything has been set up the way they’ve been told to.

As soon as the person walked away, soft music started filtering through hidden speakers.

“Fancy going ballroom dancing?” Louis asked cheekily.

Harry smiled fondly at the memory, “I say we should, old chap, away to it now?”

The two started dancing slowly, just basking in each other’s glow. Harry had one of his hands holding Louis’ smaller one and the other hand is on his curvy waist. Louis placed his head on Harry’s heart, listening to the slow beat of it.

They danced without talking, always content with the soft touches and sighs and sounds that come from each other.

Louis kissed Harry’s sternum then looked up at the evergreen canopy of his eyes, and Harry just looked down on Louis’ eyes. All he could see is blue, blue, and blue and he feels like taking a swim into the depths of Louis’ eyes and never surfacing. He’s a mermaid after all.

They stared at each other as Nat King Cole crooned in the background, singing about [L-O-V-E](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMhjiE_1LnU). Their faces slowly inching towards each other until their lips hold not even a breath of space between them. They kissed each other until the music started fading away as the playlist ended, not knowing or caring how long they spent intoxicated in each other’s presence.

“Did you like the playlist?” Louis whispered quietly, afraid to break the moment.

“Yeah, I’ve been wanting an actual slow dancing playlist for a while now, I’m happy that we finally have one instead of using a Pandora station,” Harry replied just as quietly.

“Good, I have three more surprises for you then we can test out what I said earlier. That good with you, princess?” Louis asked, the moment turning slightly heated, but not enough to dissipate the soft tranquil atmosphere they’ve had for the whole dinner.

Harry’s eyes glazed over a little bit, “Yeah, that’s more than good with me.”

Louis gave the back of Harry’s hand a kiss, “Check your latest text, baby.”

Harry picked up his phone from where he left it, opening to his inbox. The very first message was an unread group message that included Louis, Harry, and all the members of The Script – Danny O'Donoghue, Mark Sheehan, and Glen Power. There were three messages, one from each of the men in the band. All expressed their excitement for their upcoming writing session, saying how they’ve been following them since they mentioned going to one of their shows back in 2009 and how they’re happy this opportunity has finally come considering they've been signed under the same music label since the boys started at the music competition show.

Harry wasn’t sure if he was actually processing everything.

“We’re writing with The Script, baby. Just you and me,” Louis explained as if it wasn’t clear enough for Harry who sat in silence with his shock, “I talked to Uncle Si and he said it’ll be sentimental for us for our new album, I’ve been trying to get him to give in letting us write with them for the past two albums now, but he didn’t budge until we finalized our contract with Modest.”

“We’re... we’re writing with The Script. Just you and me and where it all started,” Harry whispered, kissing the amethyst ring on Louis’ pointer finger.

“I love you,” Louis replied quietly, “I fell for you and I never got up.”

Harry just chuckled, catching the lyric reference.

Louis picked up the guitar that was on the corner of the gazebo and told Harry to sit down. Louis pulled his chair to the middle of the gazebo, “Speaking of writing. I wrote this song with Ed for you. It’s one of the most special songs that we’ll have in the album I’d say, this song is called 18.”

Harry sat and watched Louis as his hands moved up and down the strings of the guitar, strumming with carefully practiced fingers. Harry was listening to the lyrics and watching the days from X-Factor to the current day play a highlight reel inside his mind.

When Louis finished the song, he placed the guitar back to where he got it. Harry was so transfixed that he didn’t realize that Louis has dropped down to one knee, and, _what the fuck_.

Louis took one of Harry’s hands in his and started his proposal speech, “Harry, Harry Styles, Haz, Hazza, my boy, my princess, the ship to my compass, the rose to my dagger, the heart to my arrow, the anchor to my rope, the oops to my hi. First off, I just want to tell you that I love you. Ever since the start, it’s been a whirlwind of me constantly falling in the rabbit hole for you and I never wanted to leave wonderland because I knew you’d always be there to catch my fall. We’ve been through so much and I would go through all of that and back again as much as I have to as long as it means that I get to stay with you for the rest of my life. I’ve watched you grow from a cherubic little sixteen year old with wild curls and chubby cheeks to the tall and lean man that you are now at twenty-one. I’ve watched you grow physically, but nothing beats watching you grow emotionally and mentally. We’ve been there for each other since the first day, jumping into each other’s arms and holding each other through the insecurities of such a juvenile age. I watched you grow from an insecure sixteen year old who tried to please everyone around him to who you are now, you’ve grown so confident in yourself and you don’t give a shit about what anyone thinks of you anymore and that’s the most wonderful sight for me to see. I want to keep watching you grow. I want to grow with you and, well, I want to keep on growing old with you. You make me strong and you constantly show me time and time again how fireproof you and our relationship is. I’m not scared to show the world that I’m yours and yours only. I’m sincerely yours forever. So, Harry Styles, will you do me the honor of being Harry Tomlinson?”

Louis looked at Harry as he pulled the ring from [ring holder](https://40.media.tumblr.com/442559c718df87660e4e131138a391e1/tumblr_nkshooNIK31ts616eo6_r1_540.jpg), it was oval in shape with white waves and a ship on it, the middle having a hole that held a ring. Louis was so sure that Harry was crying from happiness until he saw Harry start shaking his head sideways.

And… That clearly means no.

“Haz?” Louis questioned with the smallest voice that Harry hasn’t heard in a while.

“What’s wrong? Please tell me what’s wrong? Was it too soon? Was this too soon? Fuck, please talk to me, baby,” Louis pleaded with his own tears streaming down his face.

Harry pulled Louis up and turned their places around, sitting Louis down on the chair he was just at. He kneeled in front of Louis, holding his face and looking at the sad eyes.

“It wasn’t supposed to go like this,” and Louis broke right there. He started sobbing and trembling in Harry’s hold.

“What do you mean it wasn’t supposed to go like this?” Louis asked in the same small voice, “I... I’m not going to apologize for proposing to you I’m not going to because this is what I want. You’re what I want… and I thought I was what you wanted too.”

By the end of his sentence, Louis just looked defeated and vulnerable.

“Fuck, baby, no. This is what I want. I want this and I want you. You’re getting this all wrong,” Harry replied, frustrated and shaking his head.

“What do you mean I’m getting this all wrong? You were crying and shaking your head no, how am I getting this all wrong?” Louis asked almost hysterically.

Harry decided **fuck it** and pulled out the velvet box in his pocket, opening it and looking at Louis, understanding morphing in all of his features, “I… God, I promise I had a better speech planned than this but my thoughts are everywhere. Your speech was beautiful and mine is going to be nothing compared to it, but here it goes." Harry pulled out the ring from the box and dropped it, cursing as Louis just giggles fondly. Of course, Harry would drop the ring as he was about to propose, being the ever so clumsy baby fawn that he is. Harry picked up the ring, muttering an, "Oops." Louis put his hand on Harry's chin to tilt his head up, quietly replying a, "Hi," as he pressed his forehead to Harry's and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and dimples.

Harry cleared his throat and straightened his back, making eye contact with the boy sitting right in front of him, "Louis Tomlinson, for the past five years you’ve given me a purpose. I lost myself somewhere along the way but you pulled me back in the right direction, you always pull me back in the right direction when I’m getting off-track. I guess there was more than one direction to take,” Harry winked and Louis just giggled in his palms, “I’ve never had anyone like you in my life. It’s like everything I knew was mediocre at best until you stumbled into my life in that bathroom. I felt like I was living my life in black and white and you were the one that showed me the colors that I never knew existed. You make me feel so loved and so important all the time. I’ve never met someone as caring, giving, selfless, and loving as you to a world who does nothing but take from them. I learn from you constantly every day and you’re the biggest inspiration in my life. I want to live the rest of my life with you by my side, being the light that guides me home and being my home. So, Louis William Tomlinson, will you tie the knot with me?”

Both Louis and Harry had tears and snot coming down their faces, “Yes, you bloody idiot. It’s always been yes.”

Louis threw himself at Harry and hugged his fiancée after Harry slid the ring on Louis’ finger. God, his _fiancée_. They exchanged kisses everywhere, all over their faces and not caring where their lips land.

Finally, their lips met and it felt like nothing they’ve ever felt before. The kiss was soft and passionate, filled with promises and vows of the future.

“So you were the other person who tried buying the other ring then?” Louis asked.

Realization dawned upon Harry’s face, especially with the way Gemma was acting when she saw the necklace, and they were just both laughing with the way they’re so in tune with each other.

“We bought the same ring and we proposed on the same night. Good god, what’s going to happen next?” Harry mused as he laid sideways and stared at Louis’ eyes.

“I think what should happen next is you answering if you accept being Mr. Harry Tomlinson,” Louis said, taking Harry’s left hand and waiting for his answer before he slides the ring on Harry’s fingers.

“I do accept being Mr. Harry Tomlinson,” Harry replied, and they sealed it with a kiss.

After lolling in the soft glow of their recent engagement, Louis and Harry decided to move inside to the balcony and stargaze.

They laid on the hammock and cuddled, Harry the little spoon as always. Louis had his arm around Harry’s shoulders as Harry had his head on Louis’ chest.

Louis was tracing his fingers on the the details of the engagement ring placed on Harry's finger, almost forgetting that there's an engraving inside it too and showing Harry.

“You do know that wasn’t your 21st birthday surprise right?” Louis asked.

“Oh, what was it then?” Harry asked, surprised, which he guesses that’s the purpose of a surprise.

“I scheduled us an appointment this upcoming weekend to get a new set of tattoos. I’m getting the lighthouse, the one you sketched,” Louis explained, waiting for Harry’s response.

“You’re… Are you getting the exact same copy of it?” Harry asked, feeling proud and overwhelmed.

“The exact same thing, baby. I’m not sure what you wanted to get so I didn’t confirm anything with the artists, but you’ve been talking about a ship’s wheel and a winding wheel a lot for the past year and I asked them to make sort of a morph between the two,” Louis said as he pushed away the strands falling on Harry’s face.

They saw several flashes on their peripheral vision and looked up at the sky, seeing several shooting stars fall from the sky.

“Are you going to make a wish?” Harry asked.

“No, I’ve got everything I want right here in my arms.”

Harry pulled out his phone and started playing Louis’ cover of "Yellow," singing to each other until they retired to the bedroom to fulfill the promises they told each other earlier in the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edit: I just broke this down into three chapters instead of a oneshot, if you've read it before, nothing really changed except for the typos I didn't fix along the way when I first uploaded it.**  
>    
>  I hope this was tolerable enough for all of the hours I spent on it. Kudos and comments, please? x  
>    
>  I told myself I'll finish this by Thanksgiving, that turned into Louis' birthday, then Christmas, then New Year, then Harry's birthday, then Valentine's Day, and here we are now.  
>    
>  Happy **one whooping million** retweets to the _"Always in my heart @Harry_Styles. Yours sincerely, Louis"_ tweet! I wanted to finish this by the time it hit 1M but now it's been over two weeks since it hit that. Ah, well. It is what it is.  
>    
>  Also, there's a high likelihood that there's going to be a wedding sequel because I really want to plan a wedding.  
>    
>  Thank you to Brenda because a proposal wouldn't have made it to this fic without [this](https://twitter.com/dimplesandcurly/status/523187264151912448) tweet. x
> 
> Come say hi and talk about Louis and Larry with me [here](http://endouftheday.tumblr.com) if you'd like. :) 


End file.
